Thaw The Frozen World
by Rainezeik
Summary: Elsa is a passionate writer. Her whole social life is about writing. Her cold-hearted attitude gained her the nickname Ice/Snow Queen by her employees. Apart from that, she is gorgeous, famous, a blockbuster screenwriter and a sole owner of her company. While Anna is her awkward personal assistant that wants to become her apprentice. Will Anna be able to thaw her frozen world?
1. Awkward start

**Thaw The Frozen World**

 **CHAPTER 1**

My lips are pursed as my mind drifts to a different world, a world that I created, a world that I am completely in control. My eyes are fixed on my laptop wondering what could possibly be the next scene that would make the story incredibly different.

Let me introduce myself, I am Elsa Arendelle of Arendelle Productions Company. I took over as the CEO as soon as my parents died in an accident several years ago. Having this company at a young age made me realize that I have to widen my social interaction with people around me but I'm afraid to say that I lack in that department.

I am aware of others calling me the ice queen or the snow queen or whatever they want to call me pertaining my lack of social skills. But I don't care. It's just that I love to be alone. I love to be in a world that I created.

Apart from being the owner of one the biggest entertainment company here in LA, I am also one of the writers of several blockbuster movies and TV series in our company. I mostly enjoyed writing. It's my biggest passion.

A knock on the door of my office destroyed my concentration, "Miss Arendelle?" My secretary greets.

"Yes Jasmine?" I sighed.

"Miss Anna Summers is here." Jasmine replied. "Will I let her in?"

Right. Anna Summers. Apparently, her family is one of our closest friends. Her father Kai asked me a favor last week with regards to Anna's on-the-job training.

"Let her in." I said, my eyes fixed on my laptop. I shook my head as I realized that I couldn't write anymore because of the distraction.

"Thank you." I heard her say to Jasmine.

I exhaled a deep breath as I waited for her to sit on her designated seat across from my table. But apparently, there were no movements. I haven't seen her because my eyes are fixed on my laptop; but because of the lack of movements from Anna, I shift my eyes on hers.

"Oh… H-Hi…" she said, her eyes met mine, then she fixed the loose strands of hair behind her right ear. Her eyes are now fixed on the floor.

I close my laptop and look at her. Her eyes met mine again as I spoke, "Please sit, Ms. Summers."

"Oh… okay…" she sat down and look at me.

I cough inwardly, "So Ms. Summers," I started.

"You can call me Anna." She softly said.

"Right, Anna." I looked at her and realized how awkward this situation was. Her cheeks are red and I wonder why. "Okay. So, your father told me you want to work here in my company?"

"W-well yeah. I just graduated and to be honest, I'm having difficulty applying for a job because I'm not that go-"

I narrowed my eyes at her and she stopped.

"Guess I rambled too much, not a good start for an interview, right?" she said, her cheeks flaming red.

I sighed. "Well, for a start, don't ever say that you're not good in a job interview. You should be selling yourself to me."

Her eyes grew big, her mouth agape, and then I realized my mistake. Wrong choice of words.

Before I could speak to correct myself, she said quickly, "Yeah. I got it." she said, smiling lightly. "I'm sorry. It's just that, it had been so long since I saw you and I just couldn't believe how gorgeous you are right now. Wait what?" Her cheeks flushed. "I mean, not that you're not gorgeous before or anything but I mean, yeah. Oh god." She clasped her hands and then covered her mouth.

My eyes went wide. A blushed crept onto my cheeks. "We saw each other before?"

She bit her lip. "Yeah. Don't you recognize me?"

I shook my head.

She sighed. "Well, uhmmm… We haven't really talked so it's understandable that you must have forgotten about me."

I looked at her and realized that was the reason why she feels awkward towards me now. "I'm sorry. I'm just not a people person, I guess."

She nod her head frantically, "Oh yeah. It's fine. It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"So, let's get down to business shall we?"

Anna nods.

I cleared my throat, "Your father told me you want to be a writer, am I right?"

She nods.

"He personally requested me to hire you as an assistant, actually." I said, my voice serious as I noticed her eyes widening. "To personally train you or anything."

"He told you that?" her eyes blinked.

"Yeah. But the problem is I don't usually hire someone to be my assistant." I said, my voice authoritative. "Hence, I don't need an assistant." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh." Anna said, looking sad. She looked like a lost puppy as her eyes cast downward onto her lap.

I sighed again. "But."

She looked at me in an instant.

"I might make an exception this time." I finally said that made her smile.

"Oh really? Thank you Elsa! I mean Ms. Arendelle." She said that made her blushed again. What is with this woman and her constant blushing episodes?

"Have you written several stories?" I asked.

"Yes! But they're not that good, I think." She said softly.

"Give me a copy and I'll see what I can do." I said. "You can start tomorrow if you're available to work. I want you to be here at 9:00 sharp. You can ask Jasmine for an employment form in her desk for you to fill it up."

"Thank you. Thank you so much." She stands up, extending her hand for me and I was reluctant at first to accept it but then she took my hand and squeezed it.

Her hands are warm and if I have to be honest with myself, it electrifies me. The mere gesture of our hands clasped together was something I couldn't describe of.

I pulled my hand away in an instant.

Our eyes met.

I brushed away the feelings as I sat down again. "Thank you Ms. Summers." I dismissed.

* * *

"So, how was your interview?" Kristoff, my bestfriend, asked me as he walk towards the door of my apartment. He sat down on my couch and stretched his arms.

"Ugh. I just can't believe that my Dad told Elsa to hire me as her personal assistant! I was completely shocked! It was so awkward, you know." I said, as I sat down beside him.

"Well, aren't you happy? You have a crush on this girl since… forever right?"

I blushed. "Well yeah. I ramble a little bit actually." I said, looking down. I winced at the memory of my rambling.

"What did you say this time?" Kristoff asked, her eyes smiling.

"I told her she was gorgeous." I said softly.

Kristoff laughed, "And what did she say?"

"Nothing." I tucked my hair behind my ear. "I hope she didn't noticed my feelings. I was a complete awkward mess this morning."

"Hey. You're fine." Kristoff puts his arm around my shoulders. "So does she really look gorgeous?" he asked. "Maybe you could introduce me? I mean, she really looks gorgeous in TV and in a couple of interviews."

I slap his hand, "Hey! She is mine!." I said, possessively. "I called dibs on her a long time ago, Kristoff!"

"Okay. You and your stupid dibs." Kristoff laughed. "Well, technically she is not yours." He said, teasing me again.

"Well she will be." I said, determination in my voice.

Kristoff just laughed at me, then he stood up and headed towards my fridge.

* * *

Before I go to sleep that night, I open my tumbler and instagram app to look for Elsa Arendelle's pictures. Well she doesn't have an official account but because she is popular being the sole owner of Arendelle Productions Company and the blockbuster writer that she is, she gain a lot of popularity in the entertainment world. There are lots and lots of girls, fangirling on her and I'm one of them. I don't want to be classified as a stalker but I can't help but stare at her pictures. She really is gorgeous.

Her hair up in a tight bun makes her look elegant and sophisticated.

Her hair in a loose French braid that is swept over her left shoulder makes her look hot and rebellious.

But yesterday, seeing her with her glasses on makes her even hotter.

I bite my lower lip as I looked at one particular picture wherein she looked even hotter with that crystal blue off-the-shoulder dress of hers with a right knee-high slit showing off her sexy right leg. This picture was taken when she received the Golden Globe award the movie she wrote last year.

I sighed dreamily as I remember her distinct features up close. She has light dust of freckles on her face, her blue eyes and her pale skin. Her skin looks so soft, and her lips. Don't get me started on her lips. Oh god. I should sleep now. I don't want to be late for tomorrow.

* * *

"Good morning Ms. Arendelle." I greet her as I walk into her office.

She just nods her head. She didn't even look at me. Her eyes are plastered on her laptop.

I stood awkwardly as I waited for her instruction.

Then after a good 10 minutes, I cleared my throat. "Uhm, I don't want to intrude ma'am but-"

"Sit down." She said.

So I sat down. My fingers clasped together.

Then after a while, she closed her laptop and looked at me. "So, did you bring your manuscript?"

"Yes." I gave her my usb.

"Good." She said as she took the usb from me. Our fingers brushed against each other and I shivered at the touch.

She looked at me, as she furrowed her eyebrows. Then as if she wanted to say something but then she closed her mouth and put her attention on her laptop.

I clenched my fist, as I fought the rummaging beat on my chest.

"I'll read this later but I have some errands for you to do, if you don't mind." She said.

"Sure. Anything. I'll do it. I mean. Yeah. What is it?" I said, cursing myself because of the rambling. I am such a mess in front of her.

"I have a meeting at 2 PM and I want you to print my work, I need them for today." She said, and I nod my head. Then she continued, "I want you to come with me in every meeting I'm attending to."

"Yeah sure. I would love to." I said enthusiastically.

Elsa nods her head. "Uhm. Anna." She said, as she looked at me. "I can be harsh some time because I'm not used to having people around me. I'm not even used to people following me around. I do my job. I managed the company. I do everything on my own. So hiring you as my personal assistant will change my routine. If you're not comfortable with me, you can say so. I will assign you to my other employees. Your father was my father's best friend and I don't want to ruin that relationship because of me even if my father is no longer here. So, if you don't want to become my assistant, you can just say so. I don't want to scare you or anything."

I slumped my shoulders, and then I whispered softly, "But I want to be with… I mean I want to become your assistant."

Elsa smiled lightly but then it vanished in an instant, "Are you sure you want to be an assistant of the snow queen?"

"Snow queen?" I asked, dumbly.

"Well, that's what people call me nowadays. Because of me being cold towards them."

I shook my head. "No, you're not. You are the gentlest person I've ever met. And I want to be your apprentice Elsa, I mean Ms. Arendelle." I said, my cheeks reddened in embarrassment at my slip.

"You can call me Elsa, Anna." Elsa chuckled lightly. "And me being gentle? I doubt that."

I nod my head. "Nevertheless, I still want to be your assistant."

Elsa nods. "Okay. If that is what you want. But remember, you can tell me if you feel uncomfortable working with me."

"Why do you think I'm uncomfortable?" I asked curiously.

Elsa shifted her eyes away from me for a moment then spoke, "Well, you always seems so uhmm… Never mind."

I blushed hard. Am I really that obvious? Oh god.

"I'm sorry. It's just that. This is my first job and…" I lied. "I feel scared and excited at the same time."

"Oh."

I smile awkwardly, "Yeah."

"Okay… I just thought-"

"Thought what?" I asked immediately.

Elsa cleared her throat, "Nothing." Then she shifted her eyes on her laptop again, "Okay, you may do your job now Anna." She handed me her USB. "Print this all."

"Okay." I said cheerfully. I walked towards the door. Then I stopped. "Thanks for trusting me, Elsa." I said softly.

Elsa looked at me, and then she nods her head. And I swear I saw her blushed as she looked down. I smiled triumphantly. Snow Queen, they say? Hmmm. I'm not really sure of that.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm new to this Elsanna Fanfiction but I really ship them so hard right now. I just watched Frozen 2 months ago and I'm hooked. Yeah, I know they're sisters and all, but I can't help it. :)**

 **I spent time reading elsanna fanfics that I decided to write my own. So, I hope you enjoy this as much as you enjoyed my other stories (Brittana and Clexa)**

 **Reviews are very much appreciated :)**

 **ART BY ICE WRAITH (You should take a look, it's HOT)**


	2. A proposition

**CHAPTER 2**

Working with Elsa Arendelle is different. But it's a good different. Well for me, I guess. Due to the fact that I have a massive crush on her. Everyday is a happy day for me even though she ignores me most of the time. She is always busy typing in her laptop. And she barely looks at me, which is kind of sad actually on my part. Guess I'm really not that attractive for her, OR she's really straight. Or she really doesn't like me.

Anyway, I'm still happy that I work for her and get to be this close to her.

"Anna."

I sit abruptly as I hear her call my name, cutting my thoughts of her. "Yes, Elsa? I mean Ms. Arendelle?"

She furrowed her eyebrows at me.

"Elsa." I corrected.

"If you're not comfortable calling me by my name, it's fine Anna." She said in a cold tone, adjusting her eyeglasses.

"Oh." I lower my head. "It's not that. I love calling you Elsa. I mean… not love… I mean…. Oh god." I take a deep breath, "I like calling you Elsa." I corrected myself again. This is so embarrassing.

"Well then. I need you to clear my schedule for today. I have something to…"

My gaze fell on her mouth, she really has soft lips. I wish I could taste them. I wish I could bite those lips. I wish I could-

"So yeah. That's it."

"Woah. What?" I blushed hard. I was lost. I'm not even listening. Oh god.

"Pay attention Anna." She said, her tone clearly irritated.

"I'm sorry." I lower my head.

I heard Elsa breathe deeply. "Okay. Just clear my schedule and I have somewhere to go after lunch."

"Oh. You're going somewhere?" I asked, disappointment evident on my voice. It's Friday and I'm not going to see her for the weekend and that really saddens me.

"You're going with me. We're going to pick up Rapunzel at the airport." She said.

"Rapunzel? Oh. The model." I asked.

"Yes. So you can now do what I instructed you to do." Elsa said, her tone clearly dismissive.

"Okay." I said, and then I go back to my desk to clear Elsa's schedule for the day. I feel that my heart is breaking as I picture Elsa and Rapunzel, the international model, together on my mind.

* * *

Anna and I barely speak to each other throughout the ride. I wonder what she is thinking. For the whole week since she became my assistant, I'm used to Anna talking anything under the sun even if I'm not responding. She usually is really bubbly and happy, a trait that I don't have. I envy her, actually. I like it when she talks; it's like music in my ears. Sometimes she rambles about anything and I was like in complete awe of her.

I cleared my throat. "Are you okay, Anna?"

She was utterly shocked when I spoke. Do I scare her? "Oh. Me? Yes. I'm okay. How about you?" she replied.

"I am." I replied.

She cleared her throat. "Uhm. I just want to ask. Rapunzel is the international model right?"

My eyes are focused on the road when I answered, "Yes."

Silence.

Then after a while, I asked, "Do you know her?"

"Not personally. But I follow her Instagram. She's very pretty." She said.

And just like that, I felt a sudden crash on my chest. She thinks that Rapunzel is pretty? Well yes, I know that Rapunzel is pretty but hearing it from Anna made my heart ache. Woah, what? Why? I ask myself.

We didn't speak again inside the car after that.

* * *

"Elsa!"

I look around to see the blonde model approaching us. Rapunzel smiles widely as she saw Elsa and that scene made my heart ache especially when the model tightens her arms around Elsa's neck. _No. I'm not jealous._

And Rapunzel kissed Elsa's cheek. _Oh shit. I really am jealous._

The model looks at Elsa adoringly and my mind spins as she kiss Elsa's nose. _I am totally jealous. Elsa has a girlfriend. Why didn't I know that?_

"Zel, stop it." Elsa said, chuckling.

"Well, I miss you too." Rapunzel glared at her.

"Too much paparazzi." Elsa mumbled as she noticed flashes of camera.

"As if I'm not used to that." Then Rapunzel grinned at Elsa, "As if YOU'RE not used to that."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Let's just go. Oh wait." then Elsa looked at me, as if she forgot that I'm here too. That made my heart ache. I really have no chance. How could I compete with a blonde model? I'm just an awkward assistant.

"Rapunzel, I want you to meet Anna Summers. My assistant." Elsa said.

"You have an assistant now? Is this the end of the world?" Rapunzel chuckles that made Elsa glared at her.

"Hi." I said shyly.

Rapunzel walks towards me, takes my hand, and smiles at me. "Hi Anna. I'm Rapunzel. Elsa's cousin."

 _What?! They're cousins!_

I smiled widely. _Oh god. Thank you. I really thought Elsa and Rapunzel are together!_ "You're very pretty. I mean, you are but I didn't-" I blushed in embarrassment.

And then suddenly, Rapunzel pulls me into her arms and she giggled. "I already like you." And that made me blush even more while looking at a wide-eyed Elsa.

* * *

"So, what brings you here in LA?" I asked Rapunzel who is busy doing selfies on her iphone.

We went straight to Arendelle Mansion after Anna and I pick Rapunzel at the airport. I was about to drop Anna at her apartment but her cousin invited Anna to join us, which Anna immediately accepted. It is clear that Anna likes her cousin and given that Rapunzel is an out and proud lesbian model, it occurs to Elsa that Anna is playing on the other team too. They talk animatedly inside the car while Elsa just listen. Hearing Anna's laugh makes her stomach churn. Like butterflies swirling inside her stomach. _Damn butterflies! Why can't they let her be?!_

"Rapunzel!"

"What?" her cousin glared at her for interrupting her selfies session. "I'm updating my instagram, wait a second."

I breathe annoyingly at her. "What's with the selfies and instagram? I hate that kind of stuff." I mumbled.

"Okay. I'm back. What was your question again?" Rapunzel asked.

"What brings you here? Clearly it's not work because you asked me to pick you up. And you already knew how busy I am but you still insist that I pick you up." I said, crossing my arms. Then my mind drifted at Anna who has not yet returned from the bathroom. Did she got lost or something?

Rapunzel grinned. "Well, I have a good news and a bad news for you."

I furrow my eyebrows. "What is that?"

"Choose." Her cousin said, crossing her arms.

"Okay. Good news first." I said.

"Good news. Okay. My parents are having a vacation here. They want to visit you. They missed you."

I smiled. "Oh. That's great. Uncle Thomas and Aunt Primrose are coming. I can't wait to see them again." Rapunzel's parents are like Elsa's second parents. Her mother and Aunt Primrose are sisters.

Rapunzel smiled at her. "Oh. They missed you too and they're kinda sad because you haven't visit us in England for a long time."

"I'm so sorry. It's just that I've been busy with stuff. With work." I clarified.

"And then the bad news comes." Rapunzel grinned at me; she gave me a devilish smile.

"What is the bad news?" I braced myself.

"They're bringing someone with them. They want you to meet the son of the Vice President of our company." Rapunzel said, gauging her reaction.

"What?!" I almost fell down on my chair, "NO!"

Rapunzel grinned at her. "I knew that would be your reaction. That's why I'm here. I could help you."

I looked at her suspiciously. "What kind of help? And why didn't you stop them? You know I don't like-"

"Yes. My dear cousin Elsa. Apparently, you haven't outed yourself… Yet."

I breathe deeply. "You knew?"

Rapunzel chuckled, "Of course. I have a good gaydar you know. I can smell even the closeted of closet lesbians. That is why I'm trying to help you."

I blushed hard. That is my deepest secret. Not that I'm afraid to come out or anything, but just because I don't want people meddling on my affairs.

Rapunzel added, "Actually, Elsa, if you just take time to explore instagram, tumbler or twitter, there are a lot of girls who are in love with you. You have a fan base account and they even had time to sketch you with another girls or actresses you worked with." Then she looks at her phone. "Look at this." She handed me her phone and I almost drop it. My eyes widened at the drawing. I was kissing, I mean, the drawing that looks like me is kissing another girl who turnout to be the actress from one of my movies, Her name is Belle.

"Oh god." I gasped. And then I swipe her phone and saw several drawings with different actresses.

Rapunzel snatched her phone. "They also have drawings of us together. Some are even shipping us. They didn't know we're cousins so…" Rapunzel grinned. And then she showed me the picture and I was like shocked.

"Oh god! I don't want to see that! That's just disgusting!" I said, mortified.

Rapunzel laughed uncontrollably. I glared at her.

"It's a good drawing. I like it." Her cousin grinned mischievously.

I blushed hard. "Stop it already. Now tell me how you could help me without hurting Aunt Primrose. I know they just want the best for me given that I'm alone, but this is my life." I exhaled a deep breath. "I'm not ready to date someone. I don't want to date someone especially a guy."

The long-haired blonde model smiled widely. "We have to find a girl who is willing to date you." She said like it's a normal thing.

"What? Should I be offended or-"

"Elsa, I didn't say that nobody wants to date you. Clearly, there are a lot of girls out there who likes you-"

I huffed. "They don't even know me-"

"Yeah. They don't. But they're attracted to you. Anyway, all I'm saying is that we find a girl that could pretend as your girlfriend in front of my parents. And pretend that you're happy or something. They just don't want you to be alone and lonely Elsa. But because you're my favorite cousin-"

I rolled my eyes. "I am your only cousin."

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, I know you need my help so-"

"Okay. I surrender. I need your help. So badly." I said. "But we have to set the rules. I don't want others touching me. It will be just a business proposition. I will give proper compensation and I-"

"I get it, Elsa." Rapunzel chuckled. "Now for the fun part, here are a list of my model friends who are willing to date you." She said, winking at her.

I rolled my eyes as I browse the pictures. I swipe her phone one by one.

"Too skinny."

"Too curvy."

"I don't like her hair."

"Her hair is too dark."

"Nuh-uh. Too light."

"Too seductive." Elsa shakes her head.

And continues to browse the pictures.

"Oh good. She looks like a hungry tiger. Like she's going to eat me alive."

Rapunzel laughed uncontrollably as she listened to her.

"I don't like her lips. Too pouty."

"She looks so young. I might be sued."

"Oh no. Not her."

"Definitely not her."

"Nuh-uh"

"Elsa! Elsa!" Rapunzel tap me in my arms.

"What?!" I asked.

"You're nearly finished. And you haven't chosen even one. They are all hot, you know." Rapunzel winked at her.

I shake my head. "I don't like them." Then I handed her phone at her.

"Choose me someone that I could trust. It doesn't matter if she looks hot or what. I just want somebody to be comfortable with. Someone that could-"

"Hi again! I'm so sorry. I got lost and all. I couldn't find-" Anna said, her cheeks reddened in embarrassment as Rapunzel gapes at her. "Is there something wrong? I didn't do anything I swear." She said.

My eyes widened as Rapunzel walked towards Anna and pulled her. She puts her arms on Anna's shoulders. Then her cousin winked at her. "I think we found your savior Elsa."

"Savior? Elsa? What?" Anna's eyes widened as she looked at me and then at Rapunzel.

I widened my eyes as I shook my head vigorously. I mouthed 'NO' at her.

Rapunzel ignored me and instead, she looked at Anna with a devilish smirk. "Can you be Elsa's girlfriend?" She asked that made my heart beats fast as I looked at Anna's reaction.

 _Oh god! This is so embarrassing!_ I face palmed myself.

And then there was silence all over the living room. I haven't looked at Anna yet. I was so embarrassed. Now she would think that I'm a cold-hearted freak.

"Yes." Anna answered that made me look at her. She agreed? She agreed. Wait, what?

Our eyes met and I noticed her blush. My cheeks are probably red too.

Our moment was cut by Rapunzel who squealed in delight. "Now good! Let's talk about the details and the proposition Elsa was talking earlier."

"Proposition?" Anna asked as her gaze turned to her cousin.

"Yes. You will pretend to be Elsa's girlfriend for the time being. We're glad that you accepted the job, Anna. It means a lot to us." Rapunzel held Anna's arms. "We will discuss everything tomorrow at Elsa's office okay? Think about the compensation you want for this arrangement and we will talk about it tomorrow." Rapunzel hugged her.

"Oh." Anna looked at me, and then smiled. For a second, I caught something different in her eyes but it vanished immediately before I could decipher it.

"Thank you." I said softly.

She nods her head.

Rapunzel then sits beside me, "She is perfect." She whispered at me. "Perfect for you dear cousin."

I blushed hard.


	3. Letter Of Agreement

**CHAPTER 3**

"You're what?! Wait. I'm confused." Kristoff's eyes widened for a while and then he furrowed his eyebrows. "You're Elsa's girlfriend? How?"

I closed my eyes as I took a deep breath. I don't know if I'm allowed to tell Kristoff about this. But he's my best friend. And I trust him.

"Anna." He said impatiently. "How did you manage to get Elsa to be your girlfriend?"

"Well." I blushed hard. "Kristoff, you have to promise me that you won't tell this to anyone."

"Pfft. Of course." Kristoff said.

"Well it's more like a business deal, you know."

"Business deal?" He asked, clearly thinking. He looked totally dumb right now and if the situation is different, I would have laughed at his face.

"Elsa asked me. Well, Her cousin asked me to be Elsa's girlfriend. I mean, to PRETEND to be Elsa's girlfriend." I lowered my head.

"Shit! Are you out of your mind, Anna?!" Kristoff shook me, as he grabbed my shoulders.

I looked at him.

He shook his head. "You're going to be hurt, Anna. I don't want to see you hurting just because you have this obsession over Elsa."

I glared at him. "I am not obsessed at Elsa."

"Oh, yes you are." Kristoff glared at me. "It's not even healthy anymore."

I took a deep breath. "Well, I don't want to see her with another girl pretending to be her girlfriend." I crossed my arms. "Elsa is mine."

Kristoff rolled his eyes at me. "See the obsession?"

I stand up and walked towards the fridge, completely aware of Kristoff's pity eyes. I just don't want to look at him looking at me like that.

"So what's the plan?" He asked, as he followed me at the kitchen.

I gave him his beer while I drank mine. "Well, it happened like this…"

* * *

 _I should be at home enjoying my day off but I'm here fidgeting my nails as I wait for Elsa and Rapunzel to arrive. My heart hammers inside my chest as I stare at the clock in front of me._

 _Elsa's girlfriend? I am going to be Elsa Arendelle's girlfriend. A dream come true. But it's far from fairy tale. This is just a business proposition. I can do this. I just have to shut my heart down for a while._

 _But how can I shut it off if all I can think of is Elsa. Elsa. Elsa. It's like my heart beats for Elsa. For Elsa alone._

 _I realized that I was in love with Elsa when I was 15 years old; she was 18 years old at that time. My father and I were invited at her debut party and I was mesmerized. She looked like a goddess on her gown. She was so unbelievably gorgeous. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. We didn't talked because Elsa was so elegant and regal and I felt like an awkward teenage girl. I am so sure that she didn't even notice me. I wasn't that pretty. I just looked plain ordinary compared to her. And it's not really a surprised that Elsa didn't even recognize her in her office last week. Elsa clearly doesn't know me. Like at all._

 _My short trip down memory lane was disturbed when Elsa appeared in her office. "Oh god. I'm so sorry Anna. I'm late."_

 _I smiled at her. "It's fine, Elsa."_

 _She was carrying two envelopes, and she handed me the other. Her hair was in a messy French braid, which even makes her gorgeous. She looked very pretty even with her casual clothes on. She looked hot in jeans and sleeveless vest._

 _I am gaping at her like a fish out of the water. Snap out of it, Anna!_

 _"I'm sorry for my clothes. I usually dress like this out of the office." Elsa said, her cheeks blushing._

 _Oh great! She just saw me checking her out. I looked down, embarrassed._

 _"You look good, Elsa." I said after a while._

 _"Thanks." She said simply._

 _"So…" I started._

 _"So…" She continued. Then she cleared her throat, "Rapunzel prepared this for me. I mean for us. A-and… I h-haven't read it, soooo…."_

 _I nod. She looked so cute when she stutters like that._

 _"Where is Rapunzel?" I asked._

 _She looked at me, "She's not here. She went barhopping last night and she's not even awake yet. She told me to take care of the rest." And then Elsa looked down, "Do you want her here? I mean, we can talk about this next week if you want?"_

 _I shook my head. "It's fine. Let's just get this over with then." I mumbled, my cheeks reddened as I imagined myself being Elsa's girlfriend._

 _"Okay. Let's start then." Suddenly, Elsa's tone became business-like. "Let's read it first then we'll talk about it after."_

 _I opened the envelope and put out the papers inside it._

 _ **LETTER OF AGREEMENT**_

 _ **Between Ms. Arendelle and Ms. Summers**_

 _ **I, Anna Summers, hereby agree to a full disclosure of this agreement to become girlfriend of Elsa Arendelle for the time being. I cannot tell anyone about this and thus, I will continue to be her girlfriend until she said so. I will accompany her in events and family gatherings. We will remain a couple in publics' eye until Ms. Arendelle said so. I will remain at her disposal until she said so. I will be loyal and faithful to her and avoid to be seen in the arms of someone else for the time being. I will be her official girlfriend starting at this day.**_

 _Then I flip the second page._

 _ **Due to Ms. Arendelle's request, there are certain rules that is needed to be applied:**_

 _ **Anna can't touch Elsa until she said so and vice versa.**_

 _ **Anna can't kiss Elsa until she said so and vice versa.**_

 _ **There are no physical contacts involved unless it's in public.**_

 _ **Anna must move in with Elsa for the time being to make it look more convincing.**_

 _ **An instagram account will be provided for Elsa and Anna to spread the word of being together (courtesy of Rapunzel)**_

 _ **Anna and Elsa should expect a lot of interviews of them being together because of Elsa Arendelle's fame. They should have a similar story to tell.**_

 _ **Anna should never fall in love with Elsa and vice versa. This is just an agreement.**_

 _ **Anna will receive compensation regarding this job: A brand new sportscar, a penthouse apartment on one of Arendelle's hotels, a considerable amount of money as per Anna's request.**_

 _My mouth agape when I read the two last part. I looked at Elsa and she was looking at me expectantly. "Well?" she whispered. "What do you think?" she asked. Her tone sounds nervous._

 _I closed my eyes for a second. I crossed the part for the compensation and signed the contract at the bottom. The one with the 'Don't fall in love with Elsa' made my heart ache so badly._

 _Elsa looked at me, her eyebrows furrowed. "Why did you cross that out?"_

 _"I don't need any compensation, Elsa. I just want to help you." I said genuinely._

 _"But-"_

 _My heart ached as I spoke. "I won't touch you. I won't even kiss you. I will be available at your disposal. I will move in with you. I will do interviews with you. I will be available whenever or wherever you want me too. I also won't fall in love with you." I swallowed a lump on my throat, "but NO compensation." I looked at her, her eyes wide. "Please." I added with a smile._

 _"Anna." She said softly. "I'm so sorry for this. If you want to refuse, it's fine. Rapunzel is just so adamant, she even made this contract. I am completely embarrassed right now."_

 _"It's fine, Elsa. I want to help you. Anyway, I'm your personal assistant right? I'm your apprentice. All I ask of you is to teach me. That is the compensation I am willing to accept." I said softly smiling at her. "Anyway. I just have one thing to ask."_

 _"What is that?"_

 _"Why? Why do you need a girlfriend Elsa?"_

 _Elsa bit her bottom lip, and I was mortified by my sudden reaction at that gesture. That was so hot._

 _She cleared her throat, "Uhm, Rapunzel's parents are coming in two weeks and they're bringing someone with them. A man. And I just don't want to tell them face to face that I don't like it. I don't want to be manipulated but I also don't want to hurt them. They are just looking after me considering that I'm alone and all. So we figured, well it's my cousin's idea, that I need a girlfriend to shove their plan subtly. They would be happy to know that I have someone special. And then they'll stop worrying."_

 _I nod. But there's something bothering me. I want to confirm it. "Why girlfriend?"_

 _Elsa looked at me, and then ducked her head. "Well, I'm not attracted to guys."_

 _I swallowed nervously. "So, you're really into girls?"_

 _Elsa nods her head and avoided my gaze._

 _Oh wow. Elsa plays on my team._

" _Are you?" She mumbles softly but I heard it nevertheless._

" _I am." I said proudly._

" _Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked after a while._

 _I shook my head. "None. Never had."_

" _Oh." Then she looked at me again, "Why?"_

 _I gulped. "I have a huge crush on this famous girl and uhm…" Oh god Anna. Please stop. I blushed hard._

" _Oh."_

 _Then our eyes met._

 _Before I could speak, Elsa arranged the papers on the desk. "I think this would be a great opportunity for you to be famous too like your crush. She would know you and then you get a chance with her."_

" _I hope so." I mumbled sadly._

* * *

"You're a martyr Anna. A stupid martyr." Kristoff hissed at me. "You shouldn't have agreed with this. That contract is stupid. Well except for the part with the brand new sports car and the penthouse apartment and the money."

"Which I didn't agree." I corrected him.

"Yeah. That is the stupidest part of all the stupid things you've done!" Kristoff scolded me. "If you don't want the car, you should have given it to me."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't want to be paid like a whore okay?" My eyes are about to burst into tears.

"Oh Anna." Kristoff hugged me tightly. "I just don't want you to be hurt."

I wiped the tears away, "Well, it's too late. I am hurting. But guess what?" I pulled away from him. "I get the chance to be with her, right? Even for the time being. And then I'll move on."

"Move on? Can you even do that?" Kristoff asked. He doesn't believe me.

"I promise. I'll move on after this. I promise, Kristoff. Just let me do this. And support me. This will just be a dream that I don't want to wake up but I need to." I said softly.

"Okay Feisty Pants. Whatever you say. I believe you. Just guard your heart to the fullest. It will be a rough ride." He whispered and kissed the top of my head.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: Elsanna in Instagram**

 **I hope you enjoy reading! :)**


	4. Elsanna in Instagram

**CHAPTER 4**

"Elsa. You look awkward." Rapunzel scolded her. "Just be natural on the camera. Smile. Oh yeah. Right. Your famous smirk then."

"Tell me, why do we need to do this?" I asked her, clearly irritated for making me do this so called selfies.

Rapunzel huffed and snatched my phone. "Well dear cousin, this is the first step. Social media rules the world. And once your fans see your legit account, they're going to foll- Oh look! You have more than a hundred followers and still counting. This is so great!" Rapunzel squealed in delight.

"Why do I need to have more followers?" I asked.

Rapunzel sat beside me, "So they could see your posts and all especially the one with Anna in it. And then the news will spread widely, and soon enough everybody knows that you have a girlfriend."

I blinked. "Okay." Then I asked. "Is this really a good idea?"

Rapunzel crossed her arms in pride. "It's a brilliant idea Elsa! Just go with it."

The doorbell rang and Gerda, my housekeeper, answered it.

Rapunzel shouted. "It's just probably Anna. Let her in, Gerda."

"Okay ma'am."

My hands felt sweaty as I heard footsteps of Anna approaching the main living room. I bit my lip as soon as I saw her. She looks so adorable and cute in her short shorts that should be considered illegal nowadays. Her signature twin braid matches her sleeveless top. _Those legs. Woah._

Rapunzel snickered beside me as she elbowed me. My cheeks reddened in embarrassment as she noticed me checking Anna out. I was that obvious.

Luckily, Anna didn't seem to notice as her attention was on Gerda, thanking her for letting her in.

"You look wonderful Anna." Rapunzel clapped her hands as she walked towards her. She pulled Anna's wrist and walk towards me with Anna behind her. "So what do you think, Elsa?"

"What?" I uttered in shock.

"What do you think of Anna? Isn't she pretty?" Rapunzel winked at me. "And sexy?" she added that made me widened my eyes.

I was about to say something, when Anna beats me into it.

"Oh. I'm not sexy. Clearly, I'm not." She tucked an invisible strand of hair behind her ear. _Oh! That's just so cute._

"Have you seen yourself Anna? You look absolutely HOT!" Rapunzel replied then she turned her attention towards me again. "Am I right, Elsa?"

Finally, I had the courage to speak up when Anna's eyes met mine. "Y-you look amazing Anna." I replied.

"You think so?" Anna asked smiling at me.

I smiled at her. "Absolutely."

Our eyes met again and my heart hammered inside my chest.

Rapunzel cuts our moment by shoving Anna to sit beside me. "Stop eyefucking each other and let's get down to business here." She said, her tone teasing.

Wait, what? Did she just say eyefucking?

Blame my pale skin; I am so sure that I look like a reddened tomato right now.

"So, here is Elsa's instagram account. Do you have yours, Anna?" Rapunzel asked as she towered in front of us. Anna and I are sitting on the couch while Rapunzel looks like a teacher instructing both of us.

"Yes. I have." Anna replied, fishing her phone inside her bag.

"Okay then. You follow her account." Her cousin said.

"Woah. You have so many pictures here, Elsa." Anna said, her eyes glued to her phone. "You look pretty here. Oh I like this one. And this one. And these."

My phone buzzed and I saw the notifications. Anna liked all of my pictures. I bit my lip to prevent me from smiling.

Rapunzel looked at me with those sparkles in her eyes that I have to glare at her. She is clearly teasing me. She doesn't have a clue that Anna has serious crush on her.

"So now, both of you. It's time to take pictures together." Rapunzel said, then she took Anna's phone. "We'll use Elsa's phone first."

"Okay. How do we do this?" I asked.

"You do know how to take pictures, right Elsa?"

I glared at Rapunzel. "Of course. Even though I don't like taking pictures of myself."

"I'll do it." Anna took my phone. Her fingers brushed into mine that I shivered. _What was that?!_

I don't know if Anna felt it too but she looked at me, and our eyes met again. She is so close. And then I heard a click. Rapunzel took a picture of us staring at each other.

"Woah!" Rapunzel screamed in delight. "This is just perfect!"

"Let me see!" I demanded.

"Wait. I'll just upload it in Anna's account and then I'll tag you." She said.

Seconds later, Anna gasped, she is still holding my phone, "Wow! We look so-"

I took a glance at my phone as I leaned into Anna. I was speechless.

"So in love?" Rapunzel added.

"Yeah." Both Anna and I said in unison. And then we realized what we just said. We both looked away from each other.

"You both are just so adorable!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"Stop it with the teasing, 'Zel." I said in irritation. But Rapunzel just laughed at me.

"Anyway, so now, let's do your selfies again. Anna, you have to kiss Elsa on the cheeks and then take a shot." Rapunzel said in a serious tone.

"Wait, what?" Anna asked, clearly shock. "But I thought-"

"Just do it, Anna. You are a couple remember?" Rapunzel replied.

 _Oh my god._

"Okay." Anna replied.

 _Oh my god._

Anna positioned my phone in front of me, clearly getting a shot. I look at myself on the camera. I look completely awkward. My heart is beating fast. I prayed so hard that Anna won't notice that.

And then I felt Anna's lips on my left cheek. Her lips stayed there for a second. Then CLICK.

 _Oh my god._

I bit my lip to suppress a moan. Her lips feel so soft against my skin.

 _Oh my god!_

Then Rapunzel grabbed my phone from Anna and she started typing whatever. "Wow!" she exclaimed.

I took a glance at Anna beside me, and I noticed her looking at her hands on her lap. "Are you okay?" I asked.

She lifted her eyes to look at me. "I am, are you?"

I looked at her lips. Her lips are so red and perfectly shaped. _Damn! I want those lips against mine. Again._

"Definitely." And then I realized that I'm staring at her lips and I was so completely embarrassed. I stand up abruptly. "Excuse me. I just need a glass of water. Do you need anything, Anna?" I have to go far away from her to hide my embarrassment.

"Nothing." Anna said simply.

* * *

The word spreads fast even just for a day and before I knew it, everybody greets me on Monday. My cheeks are completely flushed when I remember the scene that happened awhile ago.

 _"Woah! Anna! I didn't know that you're romantically involved with Ms. Arendelle." One of the employees said to me inside the elevator._

 _"Uhm… Well…" I was about to reply when the elevator door opens again revealing the love of my life, Elsa Arendelle._

 _"Hi babe." Elsa kissed me on the cheek and interlaced our fingers. Then the butterflies never stop dancing inside my stomach at that gesture. I was so overwhelmed even if I knew that this will happened as Rapunzel instructed yesterday._

 _"Good morning." I replied softly._

 _And then Elsa turned towards the employee beside us. "I would appreciate it if you don't bombard my girlfriend with so many questions regarding our relationship." She said, with her authoritative, icy tone of hers._

 _"Yes, Ms. Arendelle." The employee nod in fear as she exited the elevator._

 _Now we're alone inside the elevator and my heart beats so fast that I'm sure it could lead to heart attack._

 _"You don't have to do that. I can handle them on my own." I replied softly._

 _She dropped my hands and I felt disappointed. Oh right. That is just for the show._

 _She looked at me, and I was forced to look at her. "I just don't want them to think badly of you. You are still my employee and I don't want them to talk behind your back." She said._

 _"Okay." I replied. My own knight in shining armor. Oh Elsa!_

My office phone rang and I answered it enthusiastically when I saw Elsa's office number flashed. "Anna. Can you please come inside my office?"

"I'll be right there." I replied.

I walked towards Elsa's office and she instructed me to lock the door.

"Do you need anything?" I asked.

Elsa looks hot in French Braid but her hair in a tight bun looks hotter too especially with those eyeglasses on. Not to mention her tight pencil skirt and collared suit. She just looks so damn hot.

"My Aunt and Uncle, Rapunzel's parents, are coming sooner than we expected." She began then she removed her eyeglass and then looked straight at me. "

"Okay." I replied as I made my way towards the chair in front of her desk. I sat down and waited for Elsa to speak.

"I need you to move in with me as soon as possible."

"Oh." I blushed. Oh god, moving in with Elsa. I know that this will happen especially because it was mentioned in the contract but hearing it in reality from Elsa herself made my heart beats fast again.

"Are you okay with that, Anna? I mean, if you're not yet ready, I completely understand it." she said as she massage her temples.

"It's fine, Elsa. When are they coming?"

"In three days. They saw the news and they want to meet you as soon as possible. Apparently, I underestimated my popularity in social media. I have thousands of followers now and it's only been a day. And I am also in every Hollywood entertainment news. As Rapunzel told me. I don't know if they are shock of me coming out of the closet or the fact that I'm in a secret relationship that is now publicized. Anyway, they want to meet you. And we have to look more convincing. It was really Rapunzel's idea to make you move in with me."

I nod my head. "Okay. When will I move?"

"Are you sure, Anna?" Elsa stared at me.

I smiled sheepishly. "Well, its states in the contract so…"

"Oh."

"Yup. Rapunzel includes it there. Remember?"

"Right. I completely forgot." Elsa muttered.

"It's fine Elsa. We'll be okay. I'm a good actress." I grinned, trying to enlighten the situation. "Besides, I enjoyed spending time with you…" I blushed at my word vomit, and then I immediately added, "and Rapunzel."

"Yeah. I think Rapunzel likes you too." She said softly.

I smiled, well atleast I got the approval of the cousin. "Really?"

"Yeah. She does." She replied.

"That's great." I clapped my hands. "So, when do I move in?"

"Later, I guess." Elsa said, the tone of her voice seems sad. Then she started to fix the papers on her desk.

I bite my lip nervously. But I still have to ask. "Elsa."

"Yes?" She didn't look at me.

"A-are you okay with me moving in?" I lowered my head down.

"Of course, Anna. I'm just. Uhmm. I just have a headache." She said and then I look at her massaging her temples.

"Here, I'll massage it." I stood up and go straight at the back of her chair.

"Oh Anna. You don't-"

She stopped talking as soon as my fingers massage the side of her head expertly. "Better?" I asked softly.

"Oh god. That feels so good Anna." She mumbled that made me smile.

I continued my massaging techniques at her, until I heard a barely there moan coming out of Elsa's mouth. _Oh god. Was that a moan?_

I didn't notice that I stopped my movements and before I knew it, Elsa stood abruptly.

Her pale cheeks are now tomato red. "I-I'm fine. Anna. T-thanks for that. Go back to work now." She stuttered.

"Oh. Right." I am so sure that my cheeks are red too. This is awkward. "I'll go now. Thanks for uhmmm… yeah. S-see you later then."

I walked towards her door and immediately unlocked it.

As soon as I left her office, I immediately went into the restroom.

 _Oh my god._

 _Elsa's moan._

 _Elsa moaned because of me!_

* * *

I just carried one luggage with me as I drove towards Arendelle Mansion. I suddenly felt nervous as the huge gate opened for me. This will be my home for the time being and I should be screaming with joy. But my nerves are killing me right now. I don't know what to expect.

"Anna! You're here!" Rapunzel welcomed me with open arms. "Where are your luggages? I'll tell Gerda to help you-"

I shook my head. "There's no need for that. I only carry one. It's not that heavy anyway."

"Oh. Okay. Then we'll just shop for more clothes then. I want a shopping buddy anyway." Rapunzel said.

"Why?" I asked. "We need more clothes? I carried enough office clothes. Otherwise I'm fine."

"Elsa didn't tell you?" Rapunzel asked.

"What?" I stared at her.

"Oh, you both are on leave. Well, she has a vacation leave and of course, as her personal assistant, you don't have to work in the office too. So you're both be spending a lot of time together outside the premise of her office. Thus, spending time here in the mansion and outside." Then she grabbed my arms, and we both walked towards the mansion, "We need to get our story straight, you know. And you have to be comfortable with each other minus the severe awkwardness that was always present between the two of you." She said, grinning widely.

"We're awkward together? I mean, yes I'm totally awkward sometimes. Well most of the time. But it's just because I li-" I stopped myself before I could tell my deepest secret to Rapunzel. I remembered the contract I signed. I can't reveal my feelings.

Rapunzel giggled softly. She puts her arms around my shoulders and whispered against my ear. "Just trust me."

At that, Elsa came into view. "Oh. Did I disturb something?" she asked, her voice different as she looked at both of us.

Rapunzel chuckled. "Don't be silly, Elsa." She said. Then she took my right hand.

I gasped when I felt Elsa's hand on top of me. Rapunzel puts them together, my heart beats faster again. I can feel the electricity flowing between our skin.

Rapunzel walked inside first.

"Thanks for this, Anna." Elsa said softly.

I smiled. "I'll do my best, Elsa." Then with the courage I didn't know I had, I tiptoed and kissed her on her cheek.

I heard Elsa gasped.

"Oh sorry." I immediately apologized. "I just thought that we should practice. But if you're not comfortable-"

Elsa cuts me off by putting her arms on my shoulders, "I guess you're right." Then she leaned into me and kissed me on my right cheek. My mouth was agape in shock. I didn't expect that.

Then she pulled away but her face remained closer to mine. We were staring at each other's eyes. I can't handle the staring contest anymore so my eyes shifted downward but then my eyes caught Elsa's lips. _Oh god. Wrong move._

I bit my lip to prevent myself from leaning in. _Get a grip, Anna! Don't do it!_

 _Don't kiss-_

Someone cleared her throat and just that, the moment was gone.

Elsa pulled away immediately. And I pulled away on the opposite direction too.

"Yes Gerda?" Elsa's voice sounds different. Then she cleared her throat.

"Ms. Summers' room is ready." Gerda said.

"Thank you." I said softly. My voice sounds different too.

Gerda left and once again, Elsa and I were alone outside the door of the mansion.

"Uhm.. Let me accompany you to your room Anna."

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear as I replied. "Sure."

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER: The arrival of Rapunzel's Parents. :)**


	5. Meeting the Relatives

**CHAPTER 5**

"So, this is your room. But it's uhmm… connected to mine. Because… uhmm… we might be… uhm… you know…" Elsa said, clearly nervous. Well atleast I'm not the only one nervous at this whole situation.

I helped her anyway, "I know. We have to be together in a room in certain situations, right?"

She scratched the back of her neck, "Yeah. That's right." She grinned nervously. _Aww, she looks so adorable._

Both of us entered my room and I was amazed by it. "Wow! This is so nice!" I exclaimed.

"I am glad you like it. I was so afraid that you won't like it anyway." She said, chuckling.

I looked at her. "Are you kidding? It's more than I expected."

The room screamed grand. The curtains, the tables, the queen-sized bed, the designs; it's just so pleasant in the eyes. And on top of that, the motif is green. I like the color green.

"I noticed that green is your favorite color? Am I right?" she asked.

I smiled. I was just so flattered that she noticed my favorite color. I looked at her. "Yeah. It is."

Then our eyes met again, she smiled and I smiled sheepishly in return.

"I know your favorite color too." I said.

A blush crept on her cheeks and I almost pinched her cheeks on how adorable she looks.

"You knew?"

I nod my head. I remember her motif on her debut last time. And she looked absolutely beautiful in her blue dress at that time.

"Blue." I smiled.

A cute smile planted on her cheeks.

"Am I right?" I asked.

She nods. Her hands clasped together in front of her.

I smiled sheepishly, kicking the imaginary dirt on the floor as I lowered my head.

"Are you okay there?" Rapunzel's voice came out of nowhere. She emerged from the adjoining door.

We both looked at her. "Yeah. We're fine." We said in unison.

Rapunzel walked towards us. "Good. So, are you both ready for our shopping schedule?" She grinned at us.

"We have a schedule?" I asked.

"Yup. I fixed it. You are my new project." She grinned widely at us.

Elsa shook her head. "Clearly, you're enjoying these." She said directly to Rapunzel. "You like to be in control every single time."

Rapunzel hugged Elsa, her arms on Elsa's neck. "Aww. You little baby. I knew you don't like to be manipulated. So yes. I am really enjoying this." She laughed.

Elsa rolled her eyes, pulling away from her. "I'm not a baby."

"Well I'm 3 years older than you." Rapunzel corrected.

Elsa crossed her arms. "But I'm more mature than you."

Rapunzel grinned. "Oh really?" she teased.

I chuckled at the cuteness display of the two cousins.

* * *

"Does it fit?" Rapunzel asked as she scanned different dresses in the shop.

I was sitting at the corner of the store, waiting for Anna in the fitting room and looking at Rapunzel who seems to enjoy every single moment of this.

"Uhm… I'm not sure." Anna replied.

Rapunzel looked at me. "Can you check on Anna?"

"Okay." I stood up. Then I went towards the fitting room. "Are you okay, Anna?"

"I'm here." She raised her voice so I walked towards the end of the fitting room. She opened the door and my jaw dropped.

"Wow." I said. "You look… amazing." The dress fits Anna like it was designed for her. Her freckles were visible due to the off-the-shoulder design of the dress. The green dress shows her perfectly curved body. She looks so sexy and hot and-

"Thank you. Does it really look good?" Her voice seems unsure.

I nod and then I look into her eyes. "You look hot… I mean-" _Did I just say that out loud?_

"Huh?" She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she shyly bowed her head.

I was about to say something when someone pushed Anna and me inside the fitting room. "What the-"

"Shhh!" Rapunzel closed the door. "There are a lot of Paparazzi outside, I don't want them to see you just yet. Just stay inside. I'll call the security. Lock the door." She said and then she was gone.

I locked the door immediately and a blush crept onto my cheeks as I realized how close Anna and I inside the room. "Oh. Sorry." I apologized not knowing why am I apologizing.

"Uhm. It's fine." She said softly.

Then we heard Rapunzel saying, "Is the dress okay, Elsa?"

I replied. "Yes." My eyes roamed around to avoid Anna in that dress.

"Okay. Give it to me then." She said.

"What?!" We said in unison.

"Am I allowed to go outside now?" I asked, my eyes widen.

"Stay right there. Help Anna undress. I'll take care of it. Paparazzi are still here." She replied.

"Oh." Anna gasped. She turned her back away from me. "W-will you help me unzip it, Elsa?"

"Okay." With trembling hands, I started to unzip her dress. I swallowed hard when Anna's freckled back was revealed in front of me. I have this sudden urge to run my tongue all over her back but I controlled myself. She shimmied out of her dress and I immediately turned my back away from her to give her some privacy. My heart beats faster than it should as I listened to her getting dressed.

"I'm ready." Anna said softly.

"Oh good." I said, my voice strained. I cleared my throat.

I felt hot all over as I imagined Anna's back within reach seconds earlier.

"Elsa?"

….

My eyes are closed as I imagined my tongue tracing her back.

"Elsa?"

….

"You can turn around now." She said at the back of my ear that I shivered and before I knew it, I snapped. I unlocked the fitting room door and made my way out.

"THERE SHE IS!" One guy with the camera shouted.

Before I knew it, I was running away from them.

"MS. ARENDELLE! WHERE IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND? IS SHE WITH YOU?"

Flashes of camera blinded me but I continue to run.

* * *

"Where are you, Elsa?" Anna's voice came into view. I locked myself up in the ladies' restroom. "It's clear now. Rapunzel already called the security."

I opened the door to let Anna in.

Anna's face look worried. "Elsa!" she hugged me back tightly. And then maybe when she realized that she was hugging me, she stepped back. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… uhm, I'm just worried. Why did you run away?"

I looked away. How could I tell her that my raging hormones are the reason of me running away? That if I didn't run away, I might have ravage her right there. These thoughts are so wrong. I shook my head.

"I uhm… I just want to distract them so you and Rapunzel could run away." I lied. Anna didn't look convinced.

Then after a while, she exhaled a deep breath. "Okay. Let's just go home." She reached out for my hand and pulled me out of the restroom.

* * *

Days passed and we are both ready to meet Rapunzel's parents. Elsa and I made sure that our stories would be similar to each other. The story is somewhat similar on my part but Elsa doesn't know that I'm telling the half-truth. I am really in love with her. But she can't know that.

"Are you ready, Anna? I might be a little handsy towards you so-"

I cut her off. "I know, Elsa." I smiled at her. "I'll be handsy too so you also have to prepare." I chuckle lightly.

She smiled at me. "If I'm getting overboard, you have to tell me." She said.

"Likewise." I replied. _I hope she gets overboard, I would love that._

Our hands joined together as we walked towards the airport's waiting area.

* * *

"Uncle Thomas! Aunt Primrose!" Elsa called as she walked towards them pulling me with her.

"Oh Elsa! I missed you!" Rapunzel's mom hugged Elsa. Then she looked at me and our clasped hands, "I assume this is Anna?" she smiled at me brightly.

"Yes. I would like you to formally meet Anna Summers, my girlfriend." Elsa said, her voice proud. I looked at her and smiled.

"Nice to finally meet you Mr. and Mrs. Corona." I said softly.

Mr. Corona chuckled, "You can call us Thomas and Primrose dear. We would be family soon, no need to get formal." He said to me then hugged me. And then he wrapped Elsa in his arms. "I am so glad Elsa found someone whom she could spend her life with." He added.

 _Wait, what?_

Elsa cleared her throat. I was completely speechless. "Uncle, we don't want to rush anything. Anna and I-"

"Nonsense." Rapunzel's mother interrupted. "There's no need for long engagement. That is so overrated."

"Uhm… Aunt but-"

"I heard from Rapunzel that you already live together? So why not make it official? When are you two getting married?"

I choked.

I looked at Elsa and panic mirrored in her eyes. "Are you okay, Anna?" she asked. Her hands are on both sides of my cheek.

"I'm fine." I said, I was shocked. Elsa patted me on my back.

"Are you okay dear?" Aunt Primrose went on my side.

I nod.

"Let's go home then. We have a lot to talk about regarding your upcoming marriage." Uncle Thomas declared happily.

I looked at Elsa and she looked like she was about to have an heart attack.

I leaned into her and grabbed her waist. "Are you okay?"

She looked at me. "What are we gonna do?" she whispered softly.

I shook my head. "I don't know." I lowered my head to hide the blush that is threatening to come out. Again.

"We'll figure something out." She said, as she cupped my chin. "I dragged you into this, I'm so sorry."

I smiled at her. My eyes fixed on her eyes then on her lips, then back on her eyes again. "You don't have to be sorry, Elsa. I'm fine." At that, I tiptoed and then kissed her at the corner of her mouth. "We'll figure this out. Together." I mumbled, my eyes still fixed on her lips.

Elsa drew in sharp breath.

"Awww. Aren't they a cute couple?" We both heard Aunt Primrose said. She clapped her hands and then added, "I wish Rapunzel meet someone like Anna too, right Thomas?"

Elsa froze. She pulled away slightly from me.

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Elsa?"

"We'll figure something out." She repeated. Her eyes no longer fixed at mine. I wonder what happened and why the sudden change at Elsa's demeanor.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **While writing this Elsanna fic, I just want to share that sometimes I imagined Disney Elsa (I love her) and Disney Anna here but in other scenes, I imagined Once upon a time 'Georgina Haig' ELSA And gorgeous 'Elizabeth Lail' ANNA (especially when I describe their lips)... So yeah, it's up to u to decide which Elsa and Anna u picture here as well.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: What do you think? LOL**

 **Spoiler Alert: They will get married. Haha It's all planned out inside my writer's brain. :)**

 **So yeah. I love reviews. It makes me inspired to write more. :)**


	6. Love Strategy

**CHAPTER 6**

Aunt Primrose never left Anna for the rest of the day. They were talking and talking with each other, whispering with each other then after a while, both of them looked at me, and Anna's face was deep red, I've noticed that.

I was shaking my head as I tried to call and text my dear cousin Rapunzel who chose this day to leave. Ugh. I hate her. Making me deal with her parents alone. Well… with Anna, but that doesn't make it less embarrassing.

"So, have you thought about In-Vitro Fertilization?" Aunt Primrose asked in a nonchalant way.

I choked on my drink as soon as I heard her question. I noticed Anna who was now looking severely embarrassed.

"Well?" Aunt Primrose asked again, clearly impatient. "Who's going to carry the first baby?"

"Oh my god! Aunt Primrose!" I gasped.

"What?" she asked again, looking annoyed at my reaction.

"Well… uhm…" I don't know what to answer. I was completely embarrassed. We haven't even had sex yet and now we're talking about a baby? Oh god, will I survived these?

And besides, we're not supposed to have sex. We're not even a real couple!

"We haven't even talked about it yet, Aunt Primrose. Elsa and I." Anna answered. "Hmmm, we just want to enjoy each other's company first. We're still young anyway." Anna answered, and then she glanced at me. She smiled.

"Okay… But you do think about it right?" Aunt Primrose asked again, her face hopeful. I felt guilty.

"We haven't really talked about it, to be honest." Anna answered again. I mouthed the words 'thank you' to her.

Aunt Primrose looked at me, "Okay. Acceptable. But I'm telling to the both of you that you need to think about this. This is important. Besides, you both are getting married and-"

"Woah!" I stopped her there. "We are not getting married." I said, in a loud voice. Anna looked at me and somehow I saw her eyes looking at me differently.

Aunt Primrose stands up, her eyes glaring at me as she spoke, "What do you mean you are not getting married?!" then she pointed her fingers at me, I felt so little at her gaze. "Both of you are living together. I will not tolerate this kind of arrangement until you two are married!"

My eyes widened in shock. I was speechless. I thought this was a good plan, showing them that Anna and I live together. I didn't expect that my Aunt is very particular with this kind of arrangement. This was all Rapunzel's idea. I clenched my fist. I need to talk to that cousin of mine.

"You do know that marriage is important in our family, Elsa." Then she sits up beside me, and held my hand, "If your parents are alive, they would be disappointed if both of you live together without the sanctity of marriage."

Oh god. This is not the plan.

I took a glance at Anna who was fidgeting on her own seat. I exhaled a deep breath. I think it's time to tell the truth to Aunt Primrose. I don't want to involved Anna in this complicated situation any further.

I nod at Anna, my eyes are sad because I'm going to break my Aunt Primrose's heart by lying all along.

Anna looked at me questionably.

"My dear aunt, there's something you need to know…" I started. "Anna and I are n-"

"Are getting married soon." Anna interrupted me and I stared at her, my eyes widened in shock. My aunt's attention is now directed to Anna as she continued, "Well, it was supposed to be a secret. For now. We didn't really want it to be publicized but… we talked about it, and I'm saying yes. Yes, Elsa. I want to marry you." Then she stands up and walked towards me. "I'm so sorry for telling you that we need more time before we decide to marry." Then she sits beside me, her hands found my own, she stared at me with those turquoise blue eyes and I was lost. "I was just not used to this kind of public announcement and you thought I was scared of marrying you, well, you're wrong Elsa. I love you and I want to marry you as soon as possible."

"Wow!" My aunt gasped.

I was speechless.

Anna was looking at me like she was expecting me to say something. Oh god, what am I going to say?

Because of the lack of reaction on my part, she hugged me. So tightly. Her scent invaded my senses. She smells nice. Like lavender with a mixture of strawberry and something else, I was completely lost.

Then in a barely-there whisper, she said, "Kiss me."

 _Wait, what?_

"Oh."

Anna started leaning into me, my eyes darted towards her lips. Her lips are inches apart from my own. Her eyes were shut now. So my eyes fluttered close too. My heart hammered inside my chest. I am going to kiss Anna. _Oh god!_

"I'm back!"

Rapunzel's voice echoed thus ruining the moment.

Both of us stand abruptly.

"Rapunzel, you're back!" I exclaimed while I dusted off the imaginary dirt off my pants.

Rapunzel's eyes darted towards me and then to Anna. I swallowed hard. Guilt washed over me. "Okay. What is happening? You both look a bit flushed."

I cleared my throat as I rushed towards her. "Oh before I forgot, I- We- Uhm… I need to talk to you 'Zel about-"

Then Aunt Primrose interrupted me as she exclaimed. "Anna and Elsa are getting married, sweetie. I am so completely overjoyed!"

Rapunzel looked at me, then her lips curved into a smirk, "Oh really?" she teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Now, where is your father? I'll deliver the good news to him. I'm so excited. This will be the wedding of the century!" she gasped in excitement.

"But aunt-"

And then she was gone. She ran off and left the three of us. I exhaled a deep breath.

"So, getting married, huh?" Rapunzel teased again.

I slumped into the couch, "I don't know what to say. It just happened so suddenly."

Anna sat beside me, "You were about to tell the truth, I need to do something so I did what I had to do, Elsa."

I looked at her, embarrassed at the whole situation. "I'm so sorry Anna. I dragged you into this mess."

"I'm here to help you, remember?" She smiled at me. I blushed deeply as I remembered the scene before Rapunzel came in. We were about to kiss. Anna asked me to kiss her! _Oh god!_

As if she read my mind, I noticed her cheeks reddened too as she lowered her head, avoiding my eyes.

Rapunzel cleared her throat. "I'm still here." She laughed. "You both are just so cute!"

I rolled my eyes. "Stop it 'Zel."

"Okay. So, now you're getting married. Do you want another contract for you to sign? I could do that. Just give me time." she said, her eyes twinkling.

"It's up to Elsa." Anna replied. "I don't mind. Whatever you want Elsa."

I looked at her. My eyebrows furrowed. "Do you really want to marry me?"

"I already told you yes." She said softly.

"Why?"

Anna shifted. "Uhm… I- I just want to help."

My heart clenched painfully. Of course, she just wants to help me. "We can still tell them the truth." I offered.

Anna released an exasperated breath then she turned to face me. "It's up to you Elsa. If you don't want to marry me, it's fine. I just did what I had to do. I offered my help so it's your choice to accept it or not." She said, her voice sounded irritated. Then she stands up, "Excuse me."

She walked away leaving Rapunzel and me confused.

"You need to talk to her." Rapunzel said.

"I don't know what to say." I said weakly.

"Well, you have to do something. She offered her help, you are just so stubborn to accept It." she glared at me.

"I'm doing this for her. I don't want her to- I just- I want her to be happy and marrying me will not make her happy." I admitted.

Rapunzel looked at me, "How do you know that?"

"I just know." I said weakly.

"Elsa." She shook her head. "Just talk to her."

I nod.

* * *

Knock Knock Knock-Knock Knock

"Anna." I called from our adjoining doors. "Can we talk?"

I heard movements and within seconds, she opened the door. "Yes, Elsa?"

I looked at her. "I'm sorry if I offended you." I said, my hands clasped together.

"You didn't offend me, Elsa." She said softly, but her eyes were different. She walked towards her room and I followed her.

"Anna."

"Hmmm?"

"I just… I just don't want you to be stuck in this fake relationship. It would be unfair for you." I said. "I'm difficult to be around, I have my own world sometimes. I am not a… wife material." I lowered my head.

"It doesn't have to be real, Elsa. I know that this is just for a show." She said that made my heart clenched painfully. _Right! This is just for a show, why am I making a big deal out of this._ "Besides, this might be the only way for me to get noticed by certain someone." She added softly. "So, this is also a win-win for me, you know."

I straightened my stance. "What do you mean?"

She smiled at me. "I can make someone jealous."

 _She wants to make Rapunzel jealous!_

"Maybe you could help me?" she said, her eyes twinkling.

"I don't understand."

"Maybe if she saw me with another woman, then I'll be desirable for her." she said, her eyes danced around avoiding my stare.

I breathe deeply. "It is Rapunzel, is it?"

She gave me a crooked smile. "Yes."

* * *

As soon as Elsa left my room, I slumped on my bed. I hope I made the right decision. I reached over to my phone and dialed my best friend's number. "It's done, Kristoff." I said weakly. "I hope that this strategy of yours is effective."

 _ **"Don't be negative, Anna. Just trust me. It works all the time."**_ He said, laughing.

"I don't know. I'm not even sure if Elsa likes me." I replied.

 _ **"Just trust me. The only one who will become jealous will be Elsa. Your original target. She said she's going to help you, right?"**_

"Well, she did. But what if-"

Kristoff interrupted me. _**"Anna, it will work. I've already asked the love experts. Just do what I say. This is your only chance to make Elsa fall in love with you, so grab it. You will get your happy ending, Anna. I promise you."**_

The call ended and I was in deep thought once again. I'm still not sure of this strategy but I trust Kristoff. But the question lingered in my thoughts.

 _How could I make her jealous if she was helping me to make someone jealous?_

I shook my head. This is giving me a massive headache. I really hope Rapunzel will be a willing accomplice even if she doesn't know anything about it.

* * *

The next day, we are all having breakfast with Rapunzel's parents and of course, Rapunzel herself. I fought hard not to roll my eyes at my cousin's antics. It's not her fault that Anna likes her. And because I promise Anna to help her, I will help her. Even if…

"Good morning everyone. I'm sorry, I woke up late." Anna said while walking towards me. "Good morning Elsa." She kissed me on my cheeks.

"Good morning." I said, then I cleared my throat for what I was about to say, "I didn't wake you up because I know you're uhmm… tired…" I said, that made the other three froze. I blushed hard at my implication.

Anna laughed lightly. "Well, you drained my energy so-"

Rapunzel laughed hard. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed.

Uncle Thomas laughed lightly, "Am I supposed to be here?" he joked.

Aunt Primrose turned to his husband, "Of course. There's no need to be ashamed of. Soon they're getting married." She looked at us, "We'll talk about your upcoming wedding preparations later, okay? I talked to several wedding planners already."

Anna and I just nodded.

We looked at each other and I just laughed lightly. This will be a long day.

* * *

I was completely exhausted. All of the wedding talks gave me headache. I looked at Anna who was clearly spent too. We both slumped heavily onto my king-sized bed.

"Anna.,," I whispered, her lips were purse and her eyes closed. Her freckles were clearly visible for me to stare at. She is gorgeous. Her lips look so soft and enticing.

She opened her eyes and met mine. "Elsa?"

I shook my head. I was speechless. She just looks so tempting. Anna lying down on my bed was just tempting.

I sit up abruptly. "I- uhm-"

She shifted too, and then I felt her hand on my left shoulder. "Goodnight Elsa." She stood up and made her way towards the adjoining door.

* * *

For the past few days, while Aunt Primrose and Rapunzel together with Anna were busy doing the wedding preparations and stuff, I locked myself in my office in the mansion to work on some scripts for my next movie. I was on leave, as well as Anna, but that doesn't mean I will abandon my work. I still have a lot of stuff to do that needs my attention.

Gerda knocked on my office, "Ms. Arendelle, dinner is ready."

I stretched my arms. "I'll be there in a bit. Thank you Gerda." I replied.

I stood up, my legs felt wobbly because I haven't stand up for a long time. I stretched my arms again as I walk towards the door.

I heard Anna and Rapunzel laughing hard as I made my way towards the dining room.

Anna looked so happy while listening to Rapunzel's stories.

My heart clenched painfully again. It's just too bad that I can't make Anna happy like this.

"Oh hi Elsa." Anna stood up and then she guided me towards the seat next to her. "How was your story?"

"Not yet finished." I replied simply as I tried so hard to mask my annoyance.

"Woah. Grumpy, aren't we?" Rapunzel teased.

I just rolled my eyes and ate silently.

* * *

"Elsa. Is there something wrong?" Anna ran towards me. As soon as I finished eating, I excused myself.

I shook my head. "Nothing. I'm just tired."

I opened the door to my room. Anna followed.

"Do you want me to massage you?" Anna offered.

I looked at her, "You don't have to do that."

"I wanted to." She said softly as she guided me towards the bed making me sit there. Then she started to massage my shoulders with her expert hands.

I closed my eyes shut. I bit back the moan that was threatening to escape when her hands settled on my lower back.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"Yes." I said breathlessly.

"Well, yeah. Rapunzel liked it too when I did this to her this afternoon." She said that made me opened my eyes. "I guess I'm a good masseur, aren't I?" She giggled. Then she stopped her ministrations at my back. "Goodnight Elsa. Enjoy your sleep." She said then she kissed my cheeks.

I was speechless.

* * *

Aunt Primrose and Rapunzel did all the wedding preparations. Thousands of dollars were spent just to make the wedding rush.

In a month, everything was done; the wedding gowns for me and Anna, and everything else. The wedding will be conducted at the wide garden of Arendelle Mansion because it was always a tradition for Arendelle Clan.

Aunt Primrose and Uncle Thomas are clearly excited for this day. They will be the one who will walk with me at the aisle.

"I'm just so happy." Aunt Primrose said softly. "I wish your mom was here. She would have been proud."

"Honey, don't make Elsa cry. We don't need a crying bride." He joked.

I hugged them in return. "Thank you for being here."

"Always for you, Elsa." Aunt Primrose said.

* * *

"Anna, are you ready?" My father asked me. He was smiling at me and you could see the joy in his eyes.

"Dad." I whispered. My eyes are blurry. Tears were threatening to escape. "Do you think Elsa could love me as much as I love her?" I asked.

I already told him everything about the arrangement between Elsa and I. He wasn't mad, he was just concern about me but he supported me nevertheless. And besides, he said that he already knew that I was in love with Elsa way before. That is the reason why he made the request to Elsa to hire me as her assistant. He wants me to be happy.

"She will, Anna. She will love you as much as you love her. Just give her time to sort out her feelings." Then he chuckled, "I heard from Kristoff that he shared you some strategies 101 on how you could make Elsa love you. Is that true?"

I was so embarrassed that I lowered my head. "Well, it's not that effective as of now, I think. We were kind'a busy these past few months. But I did what I had to do. There are signs but I don't know. Elsa is always busy in her own world."

"Then you do what you must. Thaw her frozen world, Anna." He said, kissing me on my forehead. "You will get your happy ending, just trust yourself."

My lips trembled. "Oh dad!" I hugged her so tightly. "This is the happiest day of my life."

"I know, child. I know."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **NEXT CHAPTER? The wedding of course and maybe lots and lots of jealous Elsa. ;) And also, lots and lots of Anna's subtle tempting. lol**

 **Reviews are also greatly appreciated. :)**

 **P.S. The 'Operation Make someone Jealous strategy'? I've done that in real life way back then, so I can clearly say it was effective. ;)**


	7. The wedding

**CHAPTER 7**

My nerves are killing me as I waited for Elsa to walk down the aisle. This is the happiest day of my life, indeed. I will make sure that Elsa will fall in love with me in the duration of this marriage. It might be a fake marriage for her, but in my heart and soul, this marriage is my whole life. I cannot believe I had this opportunity to marry the elusive bachelorette Elsa Arendelle. I looked around to noticed several women giving me a death stare, envy in their eyes. Who wouldn't? I am marrying the most gorgeous woman in the planet.

"Stop daydreaming, Feisty Pants." Kristoff elbowed me. He is my best man. I glared at him.

"I am not." I denied immediately.

"Oh yeah. Tell that to yourself." He said, grinning widely.

"Shut up." I mumbled helplessly.

But then the music changes, a signal that Elsa, my bride, ( _Oh! I love the sound of that!)_ is going to march down the aisle. My heart thrummed inside my chest loudly as I caught a glimpse of Elsa's wedding dress as they opened the door of the Arendelle mansion.

"Wow!" I gasped as I saw her. Elsa. My bride. My soon-to-be-wife. "Oh god, she is so gorgeous."

"Close your mouth, Anna." Kristoff whispered. "But you're right. She is gorgeous." He said. "Just wow!"

I looked at him, and noticed that he is gawking at her, his mouthed opened wide. I elbowed him. "Knock it off. She is mine." I glared at him.

Kristoff smiled sheepishly, he scratched the back of his neck. He looked very much guilty. "Sorry. Can't help it. I really wish that I'm you as of this very moment." He added that made me glared at him again. "Okay, okay. I'll stop. Geez. Possessive much?"

I rolled my eyes at him.

I turned my eyes back to Elsa who is now getting nearer. Her wedding dress perfectly fit her curves. She looks like a goddess. I was in completely under her spell as her eyes met mine.

Aunt Primrose and Uncle Thomas walked her down the aisle and I was really grateful because they made this happened.

Finally, Elsa is now in front of me. Aunt Primrose kissed me on my cheek and Uncle Thomas offered Elsa's hand to me.

"Take care of her, Anna." Uncle Thomas said, smiling at me.

I nod. "I will."

A blush crept on my cheeks as my eyes met Elsa once again.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Uhmm.. hi." I replied mentally slapping myself because I'm being my awkward self again.

"You look beautiful." She said, smiling at me.

"You look gorgeous." I replied instantly and then her cheeks reddened, I chuckled. _She is so damn cute!_

* * *

"Anna Summers, will you take Elsa Arendelle, to be your wife and your lifelong partner? Will you constantly try to stay aware of your relationship with her, striving to communicate with her, be sensitive to her needs, wanting her success and happiness through all the years ahead?"

"I do." Anna replied rather enthusiastically that made me blushed even more.

"Elsa Arendelle, will you take Anna Summers, to be your wife and your lifelong partner? Will you constantly try to stay aware of your relationship with her, striving to communicate with her, be sensitive to her needs, wanting her success and happiness through all the years ahead?"

I stared at her. I want to ask her if she was really sure about this. I want to ask her if she really wants to marry me knowing that her heart belongs to someone. I want to ask her again repeatedly. But I know I can't. Not anymore. We are now in this situation that we can't run away from.

"Elsa." Anna whispered that caught my attention. Her eyes filled with worry and something else. Hurt maybe. But I'm not sure.

The judge cleared his throat.

"Elsa Arendelle, will you take Anna Summers, to be your wife-" He repeats again that made me cut him off.

"I do." I said. I saw Anna breathe as I said my response. She looked so relieved.

I mentally berated myself for making her worry. I'm just… I don't know... I feel something and I don't know how to respond to this… feelings.

It all happened so fast. The tingling of my fingers when she put the ring made my heart beats wildly. Her eyes never left mine and I can't take my eyes off her either.

"You may now kiss the bride… I mean, each other." The judge said that made me look at him. Oh yeah. The kiss. Oh my god.

The judge smiled at me and he mouthed 'Go on.' That gesture made me blushed again. I hope I don't look like a reddened tomato now. It would be embarrassing.

My gaze turned towards Anna who was looking at me expectantly. _Oh yeah. The kiss._

I bit my lip nervously.

It looks like that we are waiting for each other to make the first move. Anna's cheeks are red too. Well at least, it's so nice to know that the feelings are mutual.

And then Anna stepped forward, next thing I knew she was leaning into me. The eyes that were staring back at me fluttered close, her lips parted.

Her lips touches mine and I felt that my head explode at the feeling of her soft lips against mine. I gasped as she parted her lips and sucked on my upper lip. My knees felt wobbly that I felt the need to hold onto something. Anything within reach.

As if on reflex, my left hand settled on her neck to prevent me from falling. Anna's hands settled on my waist, making my body pressed against her. _Oh god._ She parted my lips with her tongue that I gasped and granted her access into my mouth. I felt her tongue exploring the crevice of my mouth.

I was lost. Completely lost.

Anna's kisses made me lost.

My right hand encircled her neck as I pushed my body towards her. My tongue danced with her own. My lips suckled her bottom lip and I found myself addicted to Anna's lips, her mouth, her tongue, everything. Her taste.

I was REALLY completely lost.

We kissed and kissed and kissed again.

Our heads angled with each other. I responded with increasing fervor, meeting her lips passionately. I don't want this to end.

The world stopped. I felt it. The world suddenly stops that all I know is that I am kissing Anna, my bride. And it is a wonderful feeling.

A thunder of clap and sounds of whistle from the crowd made me pulled apart from Anna. I was breathless and so was she. I looked at her lips and noticed the smudges of lipstick on them.

 _Oh god! We just French-kissed in front of these people!_

The judge cleared her throat. "That was… Uhm… Anyway. Please welcome Mrs. Elsa and Anna Arendelle."

I looked at the crowd and for a split second, their jaw dropped as they gawk at both Anna and I. And then, they clap once again as they probably regained their composure.

One guest even said, "That was the hottest kiss I've ever seen."

 _Oh god. This is just so embarrassing._

* * *

A lot of congratulations headed in our way and I am somewhat thankful because that saved me from having a conversation with my wife. _Wife? Oh god, I have a wife now._

"Congratulations." One of the actresses that I worked with approaches me. She gave me a hug. "You never told me you're into girls, Elsa." She whispered.

"Well… uhm…" I struggled. I don't know what to say.

"Elsa, love. Are you okay?" Anna said, making me look at her. She wasn't looking at me. She was busy giving a death glare to the girl in front of me.

"Thank you. Ms. Cindy." She said with a smile that looks really fake.

"Oh." Cindy smiled at her, "I'm not here to steal your wife, Ms. Anna." She chuckled. "I'm just thinking of the fact that I missed my chance." Then she winked at me playfully and walked away.

Anna snorted behind me. I looked at her. Her arms were crossed, still glaring at the girl who just left.

"What was that about?" I asked.

Anna rolled her eyes, and then she mumbled something like, "Some girls just don't take a hint."

I was about to say something when more and more people approached us.

* * *

Elsa's hands are settled on my waist while mine are on her shoulders. This is our first dance as a married couple and I was savoring every moment of it. I thought I ruined the mood before because of that flirt Cindy. I just can't control myself. Well, can anyone blame me? I am jealous. Cindy is a famous actress apart from that; she is really beautiful, and hearing things like that from her directing it to Elsa made my blood boil. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What is the matter?"

"Huh?"

"Your eyebrows."

"Oh." I said. "Nothing." I cleared my throat. "Elsa."

"Yes Anna?"

My eyes met hers. I parted my lips to say something but my breath was caught in my throat. Elsa is just… so beautiful. Tempting. Gorgeous. A goddess. I was mesmerized.

"KISS!" Someone shouted behind us.

We both blushed at the intrusion.

"KISS! KISS!"

"Anna…" she whispered softly.

"KISS! KISS!" Then sounds of utensils combined with wine glasses echoed in the place.

"Elsa…" I replied. I closed my eyes and leaned into her. I parted my lips, feeling the excitement, as I am about to kiss Elsa once again. The kiss earlier was mind-blowing.

And I am so ready for this kiss. Again.

Her lips touched mine and once again, my world stopped.

Elsa's lips were soft like velvet. My arms settled on her neck as I pulled her against me. Her tongue seeks entrance, which I immediately granted. I moaned softly. My head angled into her and my tongue demanded entrance too. Her tongue battled against mine and I felt my knees weak. I pulled away desperately needing for some air.

The guests roared once again and I blushed. Elsa stared at me, her lips parted as she gasped for air too. Her pale cheeks are red too, just like mine.

* * *

"Uhmm…" I cleared my throat. Anna sat beside me on my bed. Aunt Primrose led the both of us in our bedroom and she also showed us a door label that said 'DO NOT DISTURB'. I know exactly what she was implying to. I was so embarrassed.

This is our wedding night. The supposed-to-be consummation of our marriage. But the thing is, it's not a real marriage so this is really awkward.

"This is awkward." Anna said.

We were surrounded by silence for a while now. Aunt Primrose left us 10 minutes ago and we haven't even move.

"Not that you're awkward. I mean, I am awkward, you're gorgeous. Wait what?" she rambled that made me smile.

I touched her hand, and looked at her. "Don't worry, Anna. We won't do anything." I said softly.

She looked at me. "You don't?"

I lowered my head. "Well, yeah. This is not a real marriage so there's no need to consummate it."

"Oh."

I looked at her, she lowered her head, she looked disappointed or maybe, I was just assuming that because at a split second, she looked at me and smiled at me. "Uhm yeah, of course. This wasn't real. So let's just… I'll just go to my room then." She stood up to go to the adjoining door but I stopped her.

"Anna."

"Yeah?"

"You can't go to your room now, I'm sorry." I said, lowering my head. This is so embarrassing.

"Why? What happened?"

"Well, Rapunzel told me that Aunt Primrose decided to do the renovation in your room tomorrow… for you know… our future baby." I said softly, my cheeks blushing non-stop.

"What?"

"So the maids gathered all your things inside this room. Uhm… so we might share a room now? Is that okay with you? Well, atleast for the time being. I don't want to disappoint Aunt Primrose."

She walked towards me. "I understand. It's fine, Elsa."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course." Then she turned her back towards me. "Undress me."

"What?!" I exclaimed. My cheeks reddened once again. Did I hear her right?

"Well, I can't unzip my dress, so will you help me? I really want to change." She said rather impatiently.

"Oh." I said, feeling embarrassed because of my reaction earlier. "Okay."

I stand up and begin to unzip her dress. My fingers came in contact with her skin, and I bit my lip from making a sound because oh my god! Anna's bare skin displayed in front of my very eyes. Just wow!

There wasn't any bra present and I gasped as the zipper continued on her lower hips.

"Anna." I said, my voice strained.

"That's it?" Anna walked away from me and headed towards the bathroom. "Thanks Elsa." She said as she closed the bathroom door.

I released the breath that I didn't know I was holding.

Oh god. This will be a long night.


	8. The marriage itself

**CHAPTER 8**

As soon as the bathroom door opens, I hurriedly ran towards it. I barely glanced at Anna who was wearing a robe on her way out.

"Elsa why are you runni-" I heard her say but I slammed the door shut before she could finish her sentence.

I breathe hard when I realized I am now alone at the confined of my bathroom. I combed my hair with my fingers as I inhaled the smell of Anna in my bathroom. _Oh god! I guess I should have waited a lot longer for the amazing scent to come off._

Now, all I could think of was her. Anna. My wife.

I touched my chest. My heart is beating wildly. How will I survive this night without even touching her or kiss her?

The kiss.

The passionate kiss we shared twice earlier made my mind dizzy. She is just so delicious. She taste damn exquisite. Her tongue made me complete my name.

 _Dammit Elsa! You are a writer. Don't be so overly dramatic with that kiss!_

But it's true. It's just so… It feels so… DAMN AMAZING.

Oh Anna! What would I do to have the opportunity to kiss you like that AGAIN.

Ugh. This is so NOT helping.

I lowered myself on the bathtub and closed my eyes. I need to calm myself.

* * *

What is taking her so long? Will I wait for her? Will I knock the door and ask her to come out so we can now consummate our marriage?

 _Wait, what?_

Is Elsa ready for that? Well, I am pretty damn sure that I'm ready. I've waited for so long for this opportunity to happen. I just can't- Oh god! I need to top being a hormonal lesbian perv. I should wait for Elsa to decide on that. I hope she would agree to consummate this.

Ugh. Maybe I'm not that sexy enough? Maybe I'm not alluring enough for her. I mean, models usually surrounded her and I am just an ordinary girl. Why would she want me?

I glanced again at the bathroom door, and sighed. Guess I just need to sleep then.

The bathroom door opened as I tucked myself on her king-sized bed. Elsa stepped out of the shower with her robe on and I sucked on my breath.

She just looks so damn HOT.

Her hair cascades on her shoulders, the robe reveals just enough cleavage that made my mind swirls. I bit my bottom lip as my eyes lowered on her sexy legs.

I realize I was ogling at her just when the said goddess cleared her throat.

Shyly, my eyes met hers.

"Anna."

"Yes, Elsa?" I said, nervously. _Tell me you want me, Elsa. Tell me you want me. Tell me… Please…_

"Is it okay if I take that side of the bed? I usually sleep on the right." She said that made my jaw dropped. _Guess not._

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry, I didn't know." I said, trying to hide the disappointment on my voice. I move away on the other side immediately.

"It's fine, Anna. We'll get used to this." She said softly as the bed dipped on her side.

I should have turned away from her but I can't help myself so the next thing I know, we were looking at each other's eyes.

The staring contest began and I don't have the power to look away from those blue orbs. Silence enveloped us.

Then I found myself studying the few freckles on her face. And then my gaze lowered and I am now boldly staring at her lips. I want to taste those lips again. I want to taste Elsa again.

I was about to make a move when Elsa spoke, "Goodnight Anna." She said and then turned away.

I was left speechless. And frustrated.

* * *

A knock on the door awoke me. Before I could stand up, Elsa beats me up to it.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me. Are you two decent? May I enter?" Rapunzel said, her voice teasing.

I sat up on the bed immediately when Elsa opened the door.

"Stop with the teasing-"

But Rapunzel cuts her off. "Oh my. This room reeks of sex." She said, grinning widely.

I blushed hard.

Elsa smacked her arm. "We didn't do anything and you fucking know that!" she said way too angrily.

Rapunzel scoffed, "Geez. I was just kidding. Why are you in a foul mood anyway?" she glared at Elsa who just rolled her eyes. Then she walked towards me, and sat on my side of the bed. "How are you, Anna? Did you enjoy your sleep?" she said, her hand caressed my hand.

I smiled at her. Rapunzel and I had been close to one another ever since I moved in here. She helped me with the preparations of the wedding especially when Elsa wasn't around.

"Yeah. I did." I answered.

"I'm sorry for your room but you can always move in with me if you're uncomfortable with the foul-mood Elsa here." She said, and giggled.

I look at her dumbfounded. We were close but not this close. Why does she want me in her room now? What is her deal? And besides, what would Aunt Primrose think?

"I- Wh-" I stuttered.

Elsa cuts me off, "Foul-mood? Really Rapunzel?" she said, clearly irritated. "Besides what would your mother thinks?" she glared at her.

Rapunzel smiled at me, and then surprisingly, she caressed my face. "I'm just looking out for Anna. I don't want her to be uncomfortable."

"Isn't that my job? As her wife?" Elsa said in a scorching tone.

Rapunzel shrugged her shoulders, "Have u consummated the marriage, dear cousin?"

Elsa gritted her teeth.

"Figures. And besides, you're wedding is just like a business contract and I know exactly the details, remember?" Rapunzel grinned. "See you at breakfast, Anna."

Rapunzel walked away and slammed the door shut.

I saw Elsa clenched her fists.

"Elsa?" I walked towards her.

Elsa breathed. "She is getting under my skin." She said angrily. "She is manipulating me. I know her too well. This is just one of her silly games."

"What games?" I asked.

Then Elsa looked at me. Her eyes piercing into my very soul, "Do you still like her?"

"Huh?"

"Rapunzel. You told me you like her." she said, her voice devoid of emotions.

"Uhh… yes." I lied.

"Then we will make her jealous." She said unemotionally.

"What?"

"I thought you want her to be jealous?" she said.

 _Right! Kristoff's plan 101._

"Yeah. Right." I said, looking away.

"Then we will do it." Elsa said.

* * *

Elsa wasn't kidding. She did everything in her power to get back at Rapunzel. She was way too caring and sweet towards me that it was so obvious that this is all for a show. Well atleast for me and Rapunzel. Aunt Primrose and Uncle Thomas were way too happy to notice.

I wasn't even happy about it. I mean, I should because Elsa was so touchy-feely towards me but this wasn't how it supposed to be. Elsa just wants to get back at Rapunzel and the true purpose of my plan was way forgotten. Ugh. I'm going to kill Kristoff for this.

"Excuse me." I said, clearly not in a mood to finish my breakfast.

"What's wrong dear?" Aunt Primrose asked.

"I'm fine, Aunt Primrose. Guess I just need to rest for a bit. If you may excuse me." I said politely.

"Oh okay. I completely understand." She said, giggling like a schoolgirl. "Oh Elsa. You should have let your wife rest, you should be more considerate given that you exhausted her last night."

I blushed hard at the implications.

I looked at Elsa and she was blushing hard too. She cleared her throat. "I'll escort my wife on our room then, if you please excuse me."

"Elsa, I need to talk to you about some business matters after breakfast." Uncle Thomas said.

Elsa nods. "I'll be right back then."

Then Rapunzel stood up, "I can escort Anna instead. You can finish your breakfast, Elsa."

Elsa's face hardened as she stopped. "It's fine. I can do it. Besides, Anna needs me in our room, I think you all know what that means." She continued, her eyes filled with mischievousness that made my heart faint. _If only it was true._

As we walked away, I could still hear their laughter and teasing. It just made me blush harder.

* * *

"Are you okay, Anna?" I asked her as soon as we were inside our room.

"Yes. I'm fine." She answered.

"Are you not feeling well?" I asked again, as I caressed her face. She stiffened.

"I'm just exhausted." She said, looking away from me. I felt guilty. Did I push her so hard by being overly sweet in the dining room?

"Did I make you uncomfortable?" I whispered softly.

She shook her head. "No."

"Then what is it?" I asked, cupping her chin to look at me.

My eyes met hers.

"I just felt that my heart is being played over and over." She said softly and that broke my heart.

"I'm so sorry, Anna." I said, my voice full of regret.

"It's not your fault, Elsa." She said.

I don't believe it one bit. I made her do this. I made her accept this stupid arrangement. Yes, I didn't force her but I shouldn't have accepted her help. I should be the one to blame.

"It is my fault." I said, closing my eyes.

"It's not y-"

I cut her off. "This marriage. It's a mistake." I said.

"No no no no Elsa. No. This is not a mistake. I don't blame you. I chose this. I agreed to this." She said in a loud voice.

"But-"

She cuts me off by pressing her lips against mine. Her lips were unmoving at first but then my hands gripped on her waist. I felt her hand on my neck pulling me tightly against hers. I surrendered at her touch.

I pulled her against mine and she just tightened her grip against my neck. My lips responded on her assault. Her tongue expertly moved inside my mouth that I moaned.

"Mmmmm…" I gasped as her tongue made contact with mine.

My mind is swimming and I felt hot all over. I wanted to take her. So badly.

I wanted to make love to her. I wanted to-

But then I realized something that made me stopped.

 _"It doesn't have to be real, Elsa. I know that this is just for a show. Besides, this might be the only way for me to get noticed by certain someone. So, this is also a win-win for me, you know."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I can make someone jealous."_

 _"Maybe you could help me?"_

 _"I don't understand."_

 _"Maybe if she saw me with another woman, then I'll be desirable for her."_

 _"It is Rapunzel, is it?"_

 _"Yes."_

I pulled away abruptly.

"Elsa?" She said as she caught her breath.

I straightened my body. "This. This can't happen again."

"What?" Anna asked, "Why?"

"You know exactly why Anna." I said, my voice cold.

"We're married-"

I cut her off. "This is just a fake marriage, and you know that. You don't have that kind of obligation to fulfill as my wife." I said, my voice filled with authority. I can't do this with Anna knowing that she loves someone else. I can't afford my heart to be broken. My heart remains with me and I am quite happy with that while her heart belongs to someone else. This will just end up badly.

Anna nods. She looked hurt but then her expression changed in an instant and smiled at me. "Yes, Elsa. I would never forget that."

I closed my eyes painfully as I looked at her figure walking towards the bathroom.

* * *

Days passed and we never talked about it anymore.

That night, when I came back into the room, Anna was already asleep. I heard from the maids that she and Rapunzel together with Aunt Primrose ate dinner together. Uncle Thomas and me took a long time discussing the company's business matters that we missed the dinner.

Anna and I just talked casually with each other during the day, no more intimate stuff happened. Usually when Aunt Primrose and Uncle Thomas weren't around, Anna ignores me most of the time. It made my heart clenched painfully but what can I do? This is for the better.

Our vacation leave was over and we're now back on being boss-assistant relationship. Anna was acting very professional and reserved when we were alone but acting differently in front of my employees and of course with my Aunt and Uncle. Sometimes I wonder if I like this kind of arrangement or not. I miss bubbly Anna. So bad.

"Ms. Arendelle, your meeting with Director Oaken is this afternoon at 3:00. Is that okay with you?" Anna said.

I looked at her. "Is there any chance that I could cancel it?"

"We cancelled it last time, I don't think he would be happy with that, Ms. Arendelle." She said, her voice filled with professionalism that I want her to snap out of it. But I can't. This is for the better.

"But Aunt Primrose and Uncle Thomas flight is this afternoon." I said.

"I am well aware of that. If you want, I could go with them. I'll just tell them that you couldn't make it." she said. "But if you really want to cancel the meeting, I could still make changes."

I breathe deeply. "We can't cancel any more meetings, I know. I'll just call them and make them understand that I can't bid them goodbye personally."

Anna nods. Without a word, she left my office.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you both." Aunt Primrose said.

"I'm so sorry that Elsa couldn't make it here. She has a lot of meetings that she couldn't cancel." I said.

"I understand, my dear. That niece of mine? She is really something, right?"

I nod. I tried to smile but it came out as a grimace. It's been weeks since Elsa and I had that talk. She wants nothing to do with me. I really thought that she likes me even for a bit given the intensity of the kiss we shared at our wedding. But clearly, I'm wrong.

Aunt Primrose hugged me tightly and then she whispered something at me that made my eyes wide. "Make her fall in love with you, my dear. This contract or agreement, whatever you kids called it, should be forgotten. You have my blessing, Anna. I like you for Elsa. I really do."

"What- No- What…" I stuttered. "You knew? All this time?"

Aunt Primrose chuckled. "Oh Anna. You think I'm too old not to noticed everything?"

I blushed hard. "Why did you force us to marry each other if you knew already?"

"I want to teach my daughter and Elsa a lesson for trying to deceive us, your poor old Aunt and Uncle." Then she laughed lightly. "But then, I got to know you and I realized how deeply in love you are with my niece so I decided to help you."

"Y-you knew that too?" I lowered my head in shame.

"You don't have to be ashamed my dear. I want my Elsa to be happy and I know you will make her happy." She said.

"You believe in that?" I asked, my voice sounds hopeful.

"She loves you already. She just doesn't realize it." Aunt Primrose said then she whispered against my ear again, "Make her realize it, Anna." she kissed me on the cheek and bid me goodbye.

I was left speechless.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Honestly, I'm not entirely sure if you all like this story given the low reviews as compared with my other stories, so I plan to cut it short, maybe 2 chapters left.**

 **Anyway, I still hope u do. Reviews are very much appreciated by the way :)**

 **Can U all share me ur favorites? Favorite scenes? Favorite lines? Favorite character in this chapter? :)**


	9. Domestic Trial

**CHAPTER 9**

Gerda opened the door for me, and I was met by a very delicious aroma of food. My eyebrows furrowed. "What is that smell?" I inhaled again.

Gerda chuckled. "Ms. Anna is cooking. Your lovely wife is waiting for you, Ms. Elsa."

"Oh." A blush crept on my cheeks. _My wife. Cooking. For me._

Then Anna's voice echoed. "Is that Elsa?"

"Yes it's me, Anna." I replied. I walked towards the kitchen and my jaw dropped (well not, literally) as I was met by a surprisingly domestic-looking-with-that-adorable-apron Anna. "Hi." I said awkwardly. _I'm blushing right. Oh god. This is awkward. Damn my pale skin!_ I cleared my throat. "What are you cooking?"

Anna grinned widely. "Well, I've done uhmmm… quite a research. From different cuisines around the world but this particular cuisine got my attention. It's from the Philippines. Chicken Adobo as they call it. Did you like the smell?"

"Chicken Adobo? Well, that's new." I cocked my head. "But yeah, it smells delicious." I said, smiling at her.

Anna lowered her head and then she tucked a stray of hair behind her ear. _Ugh. So freaking adorable._

"I was hoping you would say that." she said after a while. Then she walked towards me and then she ushered me to sit in the chair. "Now, you just sit there and make yourself comfortable. Not that you're uncomfortable standing… I mean, yeah. I'm rambling. I'm nervous. I hope I got this right." She said nervously and grins at me.

I can't help it. She is so cute. So I cupped her chin and forced her to look at me, "Don't worry, Anna. I'm going to love it, either way." I said softly. Her eyes met mine.

"You sure?" She asked. Her eyes left mine; they shifted on my lips that made me blush. Then after brief seconds, she pulled away abruptly. "Yeah. So sit down. I'll prepare it now on the table so we can eat."

"Okay." I replied. _She really did look into my lips, right? Ugh. Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let it show._

She's in love with Rapunzel. Anna is just being friendly and all.

* * *

We finished eating the scrumptious dinner Anna prepared. I love it. So much that I think I'm going to enjoy being at home now that Anna is here with me.

Wait.

Aunt Primrose and Uncle Thomas are gone now.

Does that mean… That the pretense is over?

But.

We just got married. We can't just have that divorce soon. But what does Anna wants? Does she want to move out?

"Anna."

"Yes, Elsa?" she said, smiling at me.

I cleared my throat. "Can we talk?"

Anna's eyebrow rose up. Both of us are in the living room watching TV and Anna might be wondering why I became serious all of a sudden. "Okay."

"Privately." I added.

"Oh."

"In my room? Our room." I corrected that made me blush.

She bit her bottom lip and I'm so tempted to run my tongue over them. _Oh god!_ I stand up abruptly to erase those naughty thoughts of mine.

* * *

I followed Elsa to 'OUR' room and my heart hammered inside my chest wildly. What are we going to do inside? Alone. I mean, yeah we slept together in the same room because we have to act as a married couple in front of her relatives but this time around, it's just the two of us. Even Rapunzel wasn't here because of her out of town trip.

Now I'm really getting nervous.

Will she demand for the consummation of our marriage? Oh god. I would love that.

Or maybe the saying that 'a way to a man/woman's heart is through her stomach' finally paid off? I might cook chicken adobo everyday for her if that proves to be true.

"Elsa?"

She locked the door. My heart beats wildly again.

Oh god! I should have taken a shower. I smelt of food. What if she wants to do it NOW? As in NOW NOW? Am I ready? Well I am born ready! Let's do this!

"Anna." She said, with that sultry voice of hers.

"Yes, Elsa?" I countered back with the same tone she gave me a while ago.

She was fidgeting her nails. She looked really nervous.

"I just want to ask-"

 _Oh god, ask me Elsa. Ask me anything; I'll give it to you. Even if you ask for my innocent body, I'll give it to you now! Willingly so!_

"-divorce—"

"What?" I asked suddenly. Divorce? What is she saying? "I didn't quite catch that, I'm sorry."

"Okay. I'll repeat it." she breathed hard. "I just want to ask if you want to stay as my wife atleast for a year or if you want to have a divorce now?"

I stared at her dumbly. Divorce? A year? Now? What?

"Anna?"

I snapped out of my thoughts. I glared at her. I am so angry that I want to strangle her neck. "We just got married!"

"Yes. I know that. But I want to know your opinion on this, Anna. Please don't be angry. I just want to ask you about this." She said, in her panicked voice.

"Gosh, Elsa! You really want me out of your world this soon?" I asked, glaring at her. I can't help it. I am so mad at her for even thinking about this.

"It's not about that Anna-"

I exhaled an exasperating breath. "Fine! Whatever you want!"

"What?" she asked dumbly.

I shook my head, tears brimming into my eyes. I rubbed it off. I can't afford Elsa seeing me like this. "Whatever you want Elsa." I repeated.

"Anna, this is not about me! This is about you. I don't want to make you uncomfortable around me!" she said, her tone rising.

"Uncomfortable?" I laughed bitterly. "I am not the one uncomfortable with this situation, Elsa! You are! Gosh! You can't even-" I stopped. This is getting out of hand. I just can't reveal my feelings for her.

I looked away, heading for the door. I just need to breathe.

"Anna, wait."

"What do you really want, Elsa?" I asked softly.

Silence.

I walked towards the door again.

"What do you want, Anna?" she asked softly.

I turned around. "If you want me to stay, I'll stay." I said, looking at her directly into her eyes.

She smiled at me. "Then stay." She said it so soft but my heart beats in response.

"Really?" I asked, smiling at her.

She nods.

I ran into her arms and we stumbled backwards.

"Oops!"

The soft mattress of the bed cushioned our fall. _Oh shit!_

Elsa lay on the bed, her face red like a tomato and I'm pretty sure it matches mine, as I hovered against her. "I'm so so-"

Her eyes bore into mine and I was lost. My breath caught in my throat.

My arms are the only ones preventing me from pressing my whole body against hers. _Oh shit._

 _Control yourself Anna! Don't give in. Don't-_

 _Don't do it!_

 _Don't give in._

 _Don't give-_

I gave in. I lowered my head and captured her lips. My arms gave in too and that made my whole body pressed hotly against hers.

Her lips taste fantastic. She replied with fervor as I kissed her tenderly and passionately. I felt her hands roamed against my body, the other settled on my neck while the other on my waist. I kissed her hard in return.

I angled my head against hers to deepen the kiss more. And then I positioned myself on top of her thus accidentally nudging my knee in between hers, she moaned.

 _Oh fucking shit! Elsa's moan. So fucking perfect!_

I continued my assault on her lips and I felt her lips bucked against mine. _Oh god! This is really happening!_

I don't want to stop. I can't stop now.

Consummation of marriage!

Now!

But then the loud ringing of a fucking damn phone ruined the moment.

We pulled away from each other fast like a bullet.

I breathe hard and I saw Elsa's breathing not different from mine.

The phone continued to ring. I grabbed it immediately on the bedside table. "Hello?" I said breathlessly.

 _ **"Hey Feisty Pants! Did you just run in a marathon? You sound-"**_

I blushed hard. "Kristoff, what do you want?"

I looked at Elsa and she looked at me, "Uhm- I- need to go t-to the bathroom." She stuttered. Her cheeks flaming red.

"O-okay Elsa. I'll just talk to Kristoff. Uhmmm.. Outside, yes. I'll go outside to give you a moment- I mean. Oh god. Bye." I rambled.

I grimaced as soon as I left the room.

 _ **"Uh-Oh! Did I just interrupt something?"**_

"Oh god, Kristoff!" I rolled my eyes.

Kristoff laughed loudly. _**"Did I really? Oh my god Anna! HaHaHa! I really did! I'm so sorry!"**_

"Stop it already!" I blushed hard.

 _ **"So, that is why you sounded breathless like you run or something. You were just doing the deed with the goddess Elsa!"**_

"It's not funny!" I said, irritably. "Now, what do you want? Perfect fucking timing, by the way!" I said glaring at the phone.

 _ **"HaHaHa! I am so sorry! Anyway, I called you because I really need a huge favor."**_

"What favor?"

 _ **"Please say yes!"**_

"Tell me the favor first!"

 _ **"Well, it's just… uhm…"**_

"What is it?"

 **"My boss. She asked me to do a photoshoot with uhmmm… you know. You and Elsa."**

"What?! Why?" I demanded.

 **"I need this for my career, Anna. She knew that I was your best man and she wants to use my connection with you for our magazine. So yeah, She gave me the big break of my life as an aspiring photographer. Please say yes!"**

I shook my head. "Why me? I could ask Elsa. She is much more experienced with these kind of, you know, things."

 **"Well, Elsa is your wife so I also need you for our magazine. Both of you will be the cover. Please say yes to your loving, oh-so-nice, handsome best friend?"**

"The best friend that has the best perfect timing ever?" I said, sarcastically.

 _ **"I'm really sorry about that, Anna. But please help me with this. Please say yes?"**_

I sighed. "Okay. I'll talk to Elsa about this."

" **But you will persuade her, yes?"**

I rolled my eyes. "Okay. I will."

 _ **"Good! So in case you're wondering, this is a summer photoshoot and we just need you and Elsa to wear a bikini. I'll text you the details, bye!"**_

The call ended.

"What?! Bikini?" I covered my face with my hands, "Oh god, how will I tell this to Elsa? This is going to be awkward. Again!" I shook my head nervously. "Damn that Kristoff!"

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thanks for the feedbacks I received last chapter regarding this story? I seriously thought that I have only few readers regarding this story because of the low reviews but now I'm convinced that you all like this story. So, yeah, I might not end it in 2 chapters, yey!**

 **Anyway, can I ask favors from all of u then? Because I don't have any talent in drawing, so I'm asking each one of my readers to give their precious time in making me a COVER ART for this story? I hope some of you will grant my request :)**

 **And yes, time for favorites? favorite scenes? favorite lines and fav characters?**

 **By the way, I'm going to ask too if you want sexy scenes in the succeeding chapters? Well, if you had time to look at my other stories, I wrote sexy scenes so this is my first elsanna fic and I want to know if you're all for sexy scenes in regards to this two? Give me your thoughts!**

 **I hope u enjoyed reading this :)**


	10. Game On

**CHAPTER 10**

Slowly, I opened the door to our room. My eyes searched for Elsa and I saw her at the corner sitting regally in front of the vanity mirror combing her perfect platinum blonde hair.

I cleared my throat. "Uhm. Hi." I said, waving my hand awkwardly.

She turned to face me, "Hi." She replied. Then she looked down.

Flashes of what happened earlier on the bed clouded my mind again. Will I apologize for what happened? What will I do?

"Uhm… About earlier-" I started.

But then she cuts me off. "We don't have to talk about it if you want to." She said quickly, not meeting my eyes.

"Oh. Okay." I said. Maybe it's better this way.

" _She loves you already. She just doesn't realize it."_

" _Make her realize it, Anna."_

Aunt Primrose's words rang in my ears. Well, Aunt Primrose is right. I can't just force Elsa to sort out her feelings for me this quickly. I'll just let her realized it on her own. _Well, maybe I'll help her realize it little by little but I'll do it by being subtle._

"Uhm, I'll just take a shower then." I said as I headed towards the bathroom.

"Okay." She said softly.

* * *

I stayed in the bathroom for half an hour. I spent my time thinking on how I could bring up the photoshoot with Elsa but maybe I'm going to bring it up tomorrow in her office in a more formal ambiance. Yup, that's right. It would lessen the awkwardness I suppose.

Elsa is currently sitting on the bed, reading a book. Her eyeglasses make her look sexier and I have to bite my lip to control myself from ravishing her right there and then.

"Hi again." I said. She looked at me. "What are you reading?" I asked.

"A novel." She replied.

"Is it good?" I asked. I have to open a conversation to stop the awkwardness between us. I scooted over her and I noticed her inhaling sharply.

"Yes." She said almost breathlessly.

 _Hmmm,_ I thought. _This is getting interesting. She's not immune with me. I should continue doing this._

I scooted over her again, as I tried to look at the book she is currently reading. "What is that all about?" I asked as I invaded her space in a very subtle way.

She closed the book in a snap. I look at her, shocked. Her blue eyes met mine. Is she mad?

But then the unexpected happened. She leaned into me slowly and I closed my eyes waiting for her lips to press against mine. _Oh god, this is really happening!_

And then I felt her lips on my right cheek and not on my lips.

"Goodnight Anna." She whispered, her minty breath fanning my face.

I opened my eyes and was completely speechless. Did she just kiss my cheek instead of my waiting lips? I furrowed my eyebrows as Elsa positioned herself on the bed, her back in front of me now.

 _What a tease!_

I clenched my fist. I was deceived.

Is this what she wants? _Game on, Elsa! Two could play this little game of yours._

* * *

My alarm clock rang and I opened my eyes very slowly and was met by a turquoise blue eyes looking at me intently. I inhaled a sharp breath. "Anna!"

She chuckled. "Good morning Elsa."

"You creep me out. Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows at her.

She chuckled lightly again. "Nothing." She sing-song.

"Let's take a shower?" she asked in a casual tone that made my eyes widen.

"Wha- what?" I stuttered.

She chuckled again. "Take a shower. Do you want to go first?" she asked.

"Oh. I just thought-"

"Thought what?" she cuts me off; there's a glint of mischievousness in her eyes.

"Nothing." I replied quickly.

"Okay. I'll shower first then so I could prepare breakfast for the both of us." She said, shifting on the bed.

"You don't have to do that. We have Gerda-"

She cuts me off again by pressing her lips on my cheek. Then she whispered against my ear. "I like to. Good morning again."

I was completely and utterly dazed at what had happened.

A blush crept on my cheeks as I caressed my cheek.

 _Did she do that on purpose? To get back at me because of last night?_

I smile as I felt butterflies on my stomach. _Game on, Anna. Game on!_

* * *

"So, what's for breakfast?" I asked as soon as I entered the kitchen. "Hmmmm…. Pancakes?"

"Yes." She said. "Sit down." She commanded.

I did what she asked me to do and then I was met by 3 layers of pancake with chocolate syrup on top.

"Wow." I gasped. "Chocolate."

"Well, I was hoping you like chocolate too." She said, her eyes smiling at me.

I looked up to meet hers. "I love chocolate."

She sat down on my right side and then we started to eat the pancakes she prepared. I looked at her and laughed lightly when I saw a little bit of chocolate on the corner of her mouth.

I smiled mischievously as I reached out to wipe the corner of her mouth with my finger.

"Elsa wha-"

I looked at her intently as I put the corner of my finger, with the smudge of chocolate coming from hers, into my mouth. I savored the taste of it and I smiled knowingly as Anna's jaw dropped. _Score!_

She wets her lips slowly. I smirked at her.

"Delicious." I said.

Anna was speechless.

* * *

"Ms. Arendelle."

I tear my gaze away from my laptop. "Yes, Anna?"

She locked the door that made me swallowed hard. Is she getting back at me now? But we're working. This little game should stop for a while.

"Elsa." She said in her sultry voice. _Oh god!_

She walked towards me and I have to stop breathing.

"I was thinking…"

"Yes?" I asked.

She stopped in front of my desk. "I really need a favor."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Please say yes?"

"What is it?" I repeated.

She walked towards me again and settled on the side of my chair. Then all of a sudden, she bent on her knee. I was shocked. "Please, please Elsa. Say yes. This is embarrassing but I kind of said yes already so I need you to say yes too. Please please."

I furrowed my eyebrows. Gone was the seductive Anna and replaced by this rambling Anna again. It's kind of adorable actually. I chuckled. "What is it, really?" I motioned for her to stand up which she did.

Then she tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Well, uhmm. Please don't be mad."

"Why would I be mad?" I asked.

"Well… hmmm… Kristoff. You know, my best man? My best friend which has the worst fucking timing yesterd- ooops." She said, covering her hand immediately. Her cheeks reddened and the realization of what she said about 'worst timing' dawned onto me.

"Oh." I said, lowering my head as I refused to look at her into her eyes. I am pretty sure that I'm blushing too.

"Anyway." She said a little loudly that made me looked at her again. "Hmmm, yeah, Kristoff asked me a favor yesterday. He is a photographer by the way. His boss asked him to do a photoshoot of us together."

"Photoshoot?" I asked.

Then she grabbed my hands, "Yes. A photoshoot. I kind of said yes already because he's my best friend and all, and he needs me sooooo…."

"Hmmm… What kind of photoshoot?"

She looked away, clearly embarrassed. "Bikini photoshoot?" she said in a low barely-there voice.

My eyes widen, "Bikini?!"

"Please say yes, Elsa?" she said, her voice clearly nervous.

I swallowed hard. Photoshoot. That's not hard. I'm used to camera anyways. But a bikini photoshoot with Anna? Oh god. Can I handle that?

Anna in a sexy bikini? My heart beats wildly.

"Elsa?" she asked. Her eyes met mine again.

"Okay." I said.

"Really?" she said excitedly.

I nod my head and smiled at her. Smiling Anna is the best sight ever.

"Oh god, thanks Elsa! I seriously thought you'd be mad at me and all. I mean, who wouldn't? I told Kristoff yes even though I haven't asked you properly, I mean-"

I chuckled. "It's okay, Anna. We'll do it for your best friend."

Anna grinned at me widely. "Thank you so much Elsa. I could really kiss you right now." She said that made me blush. She grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I was just so happy you said yes." She said softly.

I smiled at her, I turned to face her but at the same time she lowered down on me, her lips pressed into the corners of my mouth. My eyes widen.

We were at the same position for seconds when I slumped into my chair because of her weight, eventually pulling her against me. Accidentally, she sat on my lap. Her lips that were pressed against the corner of my mouth moved accordingly because of the impact, and now were settling on my lips.

Anna groaned. I opened my mouth in response.

Then we started kissing each other again. Her tongue demanded entrance and I immediately accepted her advances. My hands settled on her waist while hers settled on my neck.

Anna's lips were soft. Her tongue tasted like heaven. _Oh god, Anna._

She bit my bottom lip softly that I moaned in wild abandonment. I angled my head to deepen the kiss more; this time it was my tongue that seeks entrance, which she immediately accepted. My tongue explored the crevice of her mouth and she moaned.

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

"Ms. Arendelle. May I come in?"

My eyes widen in shock as I recognized Jasmine's voice on the other side of the door.

Anna stands up immediately, pulling herself away from me, mumbling about something that I didn't quite catch.

"Just a second." I replied to Jasmine.

I fixed myself immediately. Then I wet my lips and savored the taste of Anna.

This sexual tension between Anna and I is really getting out of hand.

I glanced at Anna who sported an extremely red face. I chuckle lightly that made her look at me, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you laughing at me?" she asked, her lips pouting.

 _Oh, so adorable. Anna can transform from a sexy vixen to an adorable puppy in mere seconds._

I shook my head and stood up. My eyes smiling as I looked at her lips with a smudge of my lipstick. I reached out to her and wiped the smudge at the corner of her mouth with my fingers. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at me. Her cheeks are flaming red.

"Unlock the door, Anna." I whispered hotly against her ears.

"W-what?"

I chuckled. "Unlock the door, Ms. Anna Arendelle. Jasmine is waiting for us." I repeated, with the emphasis of my last name that made her blush again. _Score!_

"Oh, yeah, right. Unlock it. Yeah. I will." She stumbled her words that made me chuckle again, she glared at me. "Stop laughing. I'll get back to you." She threatened that made me laugh even more.

 _Oh Anna. Please don't ever change._

And then I realized that kissing Anna is like a natural thing for us now. The sexual tension between us is overpowering us, especially in my case.

The realization dawned on me like a crystal, clear as it is. _I am indeed falling for Anna._

 _I want her in my life. I love Anna. I am in love with her!_

Goddamn it! What will I do?

Anna unlocked the door and Jasmine's voice snap my thoughts. "Miss Arendelle. Ms. Belle is here to see you."

"Elsa! I'm so glad to see you again." Belle walked inside my office and hugged me.

I looked at Anna and she was staring at me, her eyebrows furrowed and her arms crossed on her chest.

"I can't believe we're working together again in a project." Belle added as she pulled away, her face dangerously close into mine. "I can't believe you requested for me, specifically."

I cleared my throat as I pulled away from hers. Belle is one of the actresses I worked with before; she has an amazing talent that's why I chose her for my next movie. We had gotten pretty close before but not that close. I am still completely reserved as I remembered.

"I saw the news." She said, her arms on my neck. "I didn't know you're into girls. I mean, why did you not tell me? I had a huge crush on you before, well until now; too bad you're married, huh? Well, there's this thing called divorce." She chuckled lightly.

Anna cleared her throat. "Excuse me. I'm here in case you haven't noticed." She said, her voice sounds irritated.

I pulled away from Belle.

"Oh, Belle. I would like you to meet Anna. My… uhm… wife." I said, my voice raspy that I have to clear my throat again.

"Oh." Belle chuckled nervously, "I'm sorry. I didn't know. Your wife is working here?" she asked me.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Anna said, her voice different. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you Belle. I'm sure you and MY WIFE have a lot of things to catch up."

Belle laughed lightly, "Don't worry, I'll take care of her."

"I'm sure you do." She said sharply at Belle then she turned towards me. "I'll be there when you need me Babe." She pulled my neck towards her and kissed me on my lips. I was expecting it to be a chaste kiss but I was wrong. She sucked my bottom lip then my upper lip, and coaxed me to open my mouth, her tongue invaded mine that I gasped. My mind went dizzy. After a while, she pulled away. She smiled at me then smirked at Belle who was staring at us, completely out of place.

Anna closed the door as soon as she left.

Belle was the first one to recover before me. "You have a feisty wife, Elsa."

I chuckled lightly. "It's your fault anyway." I said.

"What did I do?"

I shrugged.

"I just followed Rapunzel's orders." She added, laughing. "I didn't know that you have an extremely jealous wife, Elsa."

"Rapunzel?" I asked, my eyes bewildered.

"Oops." She said, covering her hand.

"Tell me more about it, Belle." I warned.

"Well…"

"Belle!"

"You should talk to her." Belle said, grinning widely.

I grabbed my phone on my desk. I sat down and massage my temple as I waited for Rapunzel to answer her damn phone.

 **"Hey, Elsa!"**

"What the fuck are you doing?" I snapped.

 **"What? I'm at the beach, making out with a girl beside me. What's up?"**

"That's not what I meant, and you know it."

Rapunzel laughed. **"Oh. Is Belle beside you? Tell her I said Hi."**

"Rapunzel Corona! What the fuck!"

 **"Geez. Alright, alright. I just want to help you make Anna jealous, alright? Did it worked?"** she asked eagerly.

"Oh god Rapunzel!" I breathe deeply. "What will I do to you?"

 **"Thank me?"** she asked, I can only imagine her grinning widely.

"Stop it, okay? Anna doesn't like me that way!"

 **"Oh wow, you're really THAT clueless?"**

"What?"

 **"Nothing. Anyway, I need to go. I'm really busy right now. So bye! See you in a couple of days!"**

The call ended.

I stared at my phone dumbly.

Did she just hang up on me?

"It was effective, and you know it." Belle said, snickering in front of me.

 _Ugh! I hope so!_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Wow, 2 updates in a row? Happy? Lol**

 **What are your favorites then? Scenes? Lines and Characters?**

 **AND...**

 **Anybody wants to draw me a Cover Art for this story? :)**


	11. Sexual Tension Overload

**CHAPTER 11**

"Bye Elsa. It's so nice to see you again."

I rolled my eyes as I heard the bitch bidding her goodbye to _MY_ Elsa with her flirtatious voice. Ugh! I hate her!

Then she walked over at my desk. "Bye Elsa's wife. An advice though? Keep Elsa always on your radar, I don't know what will happen if you take your eyes off of her even just for a second." She whispered then followed by an evil laugh. I clenched my fist.

I stood up and went straight to Elsa's office.

I tried so hard to smile at her even though I'm pissed. "Elsa."

"Yes, Anna?" she replied, not looking at me. I am now severely pissed.

I swallowed hard. "So, you and Belle huh?"

"Anna, that was-"

I interrupted her, "You look good together!" I said gritting my teeth. I don't know why I said that, but I am just pissed. I was hurt and jealous, _severely_ jealous but I can't just say that directly to Elsa. I just can't. She would know my feelings for her, and she might run away from me.

"Oh." Elsa said, now looking at me.

I smiled widely at her. "Yeah." I swallowed the lump in my throat, "Anyway, how is Rapunzel? I miss her already." I said, trying so hard to steady my voice.

She nods. "I'll tell her that you miss her."

"Thank you." Then I left while clenching my fist. _Why the fuck did I said that?_

* * *

 _How is Rapunzel? I miss her already._

Her words kept ringing in my ears. It broke my heart. I sighed. Anna loves Rapunzel. I already know that, so why do I feel disappointed? _Because you think that she might develop some feelings for you, you idiot!_

I bit my lip. But the kiss? The kiss that we shared? I really thought, it would lead into something. Guess not.

 _It might just be lust. For her._

Why would Anna choose me anyway? I'm not as bubbly like Rapunzel. I'm always busy with work. I'm the serious and boring type. Anna would never choose me over my cousin. I might bore her to death, anyway.

With a deep sigh again, my eyes landed again on my laptop. I tried so hard to concentrate as I push away my feelings for Anna.

* * *

My hands are all sweaty and all as I look at my reflection on the mirror. My freckles are visible and I hope Elsa finds them beautiful.

This is the day of the photoshoot with me and Elsa and currently I am wearing a green two-piece bikini. I wonder what Elsa looks like with this skimpy bikini. I bet she looks totally hot.

Yesterday was awful for both of us. I mean, I am still pissed but I regret everything that I said. I shouldn't have said that. That was selfish of me. I want her to be jealous too, but I think I went overboard. If Aunt Primrose is right about Elsa having feelings for me, then she might realize it by being jealous right? So maybe I'm doing the right thing?

Ugh. I don't know. Oh, Elsa. Please realize it sooner. I can't take it anymore.

"Hey! Why are you taking so long there?" A knock on the door cuts off my thoughts. Kristoff repeated, "Elsa is already outside, you know. And she looks so hot. Are you sure you don't want to see her any sooner?"

I opened the door immediately, "What!? Don't look at her! She's mine!"

Kristoff chuckled lightly then stopped, his eyes widen, "Woah, Feisty Pants! You look hot! I bet Elsa will drool over you!"

"Huh?" I said dumbfounded. I look down on myself. "Really?"

"Yes. You look good together. Oh god, why are all the hot girls playing on the other team now. This is so sad." His face looks so sad that made me laugh.

"You will find your dream girl too, Kristoff. Soon" I said, chuckling lightly. "Now let's go so I could see Elsa." I said, gripping on his arm.

"Brace yourself, Feisty Pants." He whispered as we walk, "Don't let your jaw drop on the floor."

* * *

It turned out, Kristoff was right. My jaw drops on the floor as I caught the sight of a…

Gorgeous…

Steamy…

Over-the-top HOT…

Goddess…

Elsa Arendelle.

"Woah!" I gasped, my eyes travelled down on her long legs and then upwards; her flat stomach, her 'fuller' boobs, her delicious neck, her kissable lips and blushing cheeks, her platinum braided blonde hair and her eyes. The same blue eyes that caught me devouring her. _Fuck!_

I cleared my throat.

Kristoff elbowed me. "I told you, she is super HOT."

"Shut up. Don't look at her." I hissed, feeling possessive.

"How will I do that? I am the photographer." He said, chuckling. I glared at him.

Elsa walked towards me. "Hi."

"Hi me? Uhm. Hi." I said, my heart beats fast. Kristoff laughed as he walked away from us. I heard the word 'dork' coming from his mouth but I ignored him.

"You look beautiful." Elsa said, smiling at me.

"You look beautifuller." I said, and then my eyes darted on her 'fuller' boobs, then I realize that I'm staring at them for seconds, I was so embarrassed. "I mean not fuller, oh god, why did I said that. I mean, you are more beautiful Elsa." _Shit! I am so fucking screwed. Kristoff is right. I am a dork._

Elsa chuckled. "Are you ready, Anna?"

I turned to face her again, I grinned as I try to focus on her face. "I am born ready."

Elsa laughed at my antics and I am so proud of myself that I made her laugh. _Oh Elsa. Please realize it sooner. I might ravish you once my self-control slips._

"Are you okay?"

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Huh?"

"What are you thinking just now?" she asked.

"Oh. Uhm. Nothing. Let's just get this over with. I am ready." I smiled at her. She chuckled again.

* * *

"Lean into her, Anna."

"Look at each other."

"Hold Anna's waist, Elsa."

"Closer."

"Lips closer."

"That's it."

Kristoff's voice filled the entire room as Elsa and I pose for him.

"Perfect!" He exclaimed again.

I look at Elsa once again, and her blue eyes glued into mine. My heart is hammering inside my chest as her scent invaded my senses. I am completely mesmerized.

"Are you okay?" she whispered seductively. My knees weaken at the sound of her voice.

"Yes." Then I licked my lips slowly as my eyes darted on her lips. "You are so hot." I said softly.

I heard Elsa gasped.

I want to mentally slap myself for saying that loudly. That was supposed to remain inside my thoughts.

"Elsa, lean into Anna's neck."

I swallowed hard as I heard what Kristoff said. I looked at him and he smirked. _What the fuck! He is torturing me._

 _Oh god!_ Elsa's lips are pressed lightly on my neck and it was my turn to gasp.

"You smell delicious." Elsa said softly against my neck that made me weaken my knees again.

 _Woah! This is really torture!_

I wet my lips. And then I felt it, the dampness between my legs. _Fuck! This is so embarrassing!_ I sincerely hope that it won't be obvious. I hope Elsa won't notice that my panties are wet because of her.

I closed my eyes. I hope we're finished. _Kristoff, please finish this sooner. I can't help it anymore. I might ravish Elsa here. My self-control is fading!_

"We're done!" Kristoff said loudly.

I pulled away from Elsa and then breathe deeply. I looked at Kristoff and he smirked at me. I mouthed 'thank you' at him. I know he did that for me. I just know. He might have seen my internal battle. And I'm so thankful that we're done.

The crew gave us our robe and I'm so thankful I could hide my damp panties away from prying eyes.

"Are you okay, Anna?" Elsa looked at me, her cheeks are red too just like mine, I am sure of that.

"I'm fine. Let's go change?" I said, and then I grip her wrist.

"Okay." She said.

* * *

My hands are all sweaty and my breathing ragged as Elsa and I walk towards the empty room that the crew directed to us.

Silence enveloped us as we enter the room. I locked the door.

"Elsa." I said, my breathing ragged.

Elsa turned to face me. Her cheeks flushed red.

We are now alone. The sexual tension between us increased more than ever.

I walked towards her. Her eyes never left mine.

"I hope you won't be angry with me but I need to do this." I whispered breathlessly.

"What do you mean-"

I cut her off by gripping at her waist, pulling her flushed body against mine. In split of seconds, my mouth captured hers. I was kissing her feverishly; her hands encircled my neck as I tighten my hold on her. My tongue swept inside her mouth and she moaned. My hands are on her waist as I pulled her against me even more.

"Anna." She moaned as soon as my mouth left hers so I could attack her neck. My tongue feasted on her neck and I felt her knees buckle. "Anna, oh god."

Elsa moaning my name was music to my ears. I want to take her here. I want to be inside her right now. I want to-

But I can't. Not here. It wouldn't be right.

Elsa doesn't deserve this. I want our first time to be in our bed. Not here in this room.

So with great amount of self-control, I pulled myself away from her.

"I'm sorry." I said softly. My breathing ragged. "I was just uhm…"

"I understand." She said softly.

I looked at her. "You do?"

She nods. "This sexual tension between us is really getting out of hand, Anna."

I nod my head.

"Uhm… I think we should…"

"We should…?" I asked.

"Tone it down a little bit."

"What?" I stared at her, my eyebrows furrowing.

"I am leaving the country for a couple of weeks and I think it will be better for us." She said.

"Woah, what? You're leaving?" I looked at her, my eyes widen. She is leaving me?

"Just for a couple of weeks. Business matters."

"I am your assistant. Why don't I know that?" I asked.

"This was already been scheduled months before." She said, refusing to look at me straight into my eyes.

"You're lying!" I gritted my teeth. "Why are you lying?"

Elsa sighed. "I'm not lying, Anna."

"What is this all about? Is it my fault?" I asked, tears threatened to come down. Did I push Elsa away because of my raging hormones?

"No, it's not." She said softly.

"Then, why? Why can't I come with you?" I asked.

"Because-"

Elsa was cut off by Kristoff's voice at the other side of the door. "Hey, are you both done? I need you to check the pictures."

* * *

Anna refused to talk to me as we drove away. She is clearly pissed at me, I can see that. But what can I do? I need a day off from her. I need to cut whatever sexual tension we have at the moment. I need to get away.

Anna is clearly in-lust with me, but I am in love with her. She is in love with someone else. I can't take that anymore. If only she loves me like I love her, then things would be different. But I can't just force her to love me because we're married. I want her to love me in a natural way. I understand her lust, I really do, but I want more. I am becoming greedier now. I want her heart.

I need to get away. I need to be in control with my life again. I need to move on, I need to forget my feelings for her. I just need to fucking leave for a while.

* * *

"Why are you leaving?!" Rapunzel shouted as soon as she enters my room. "Where will you go? Are you seriously going to leave your wife alone here?"

I sighed. "This is business matter. This is already scheduled months ago."

"Take Anna with you then."

I shook my head. "I can't."

"Why? She is your assistant!"

"Just." I sighed again, "I just need to be alone, 'Zel. Please don't bombard me with questions anymore."

"You can't just leave Anna here not knowing when will you come back! You should have seen the girl, she looked devastated!"

I looked at her. "Why would she be?"

Rapunzel sighed again, "Oh my god Elsa! You are so fucking oblivious, aren't you?" She sat at the edge of the bed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, my eyebrows furrowing at her gesture.

Then Rapunzel sat up, "You know what? Go. Do your thing. I don't want to be part of this anymore. Make a fool of yourself. I hope you will be happy in every decision you are going to fucking make!" she walked towards the door and slammed it shut.

 _What is she talking about?_

* * *

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTES:_**

 **Hmmm. Don't worry Chapter 12 is finished. :) I might upload it if you give me much reviews lol. Give and take :)**

 **So yeah, tell me your favorites, and if u want some fluff/hot scene request, I would do my best to write it as long as it is needed in the story.**

 **Anyway, favorite scene? characters and lines, anyone?**

 **Thank you for supporting this story and all of my stories too. :)**


	12. Two Favors

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Two CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY? Lucky, right? So anyway, yeah, I hope you like this. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 12**

"Anna, what happened?" Kristoff asked as soon as she saw my puffy eyes.

"Can I stay here for a while?" I asked.

"What happened?" Kristoff looked at me and then at my luggage. "Where is Elsa?"

"We had a fight. I need a drink."

"Tell me what happened." Kristoff insisted.

 _"Anna."_

 _"What do you want?" I glared at her._

 _"Rapunzel told me you're leaving. Why?"_

 _"Why do you care? You're leaving too." I snapped. My clothes are scattered on our bed as I put them inside my luggage._

 _"I need you to-" she cleared her throat, then she straightened her posture, "You can't leave. I need you to take over for me in the office."_

 _I rolled my eyes. She needs me because of work. Again. "I'm resigning."_

 _"What? Why?" she said, her eyes blinking in shock._

 _"You obviously want to get away from me so I'm giving you the space you DESPERATELY want."_

 _"Anna, it's not that-"_

 _"Then what?" I cut her off._

 _She breathed, "Okay, I respect your decision, Anna. Whatever you want." She said then walked out of the door._

 _My shoulders slumped as I lay myself on the bed._

"Why would you do that?" Why would you leave your wife, Anna?" Kristoff shook his head. "You shouldn't have done that."

I drank the alcohol in one swig as I glared at Kristoff. _Hmmm, vodka._ "She is leaving me. She wants to get away from me, obviously."

"I'm confused, you both were completely fine 2 days ago right? In the photoshoot?" Kristoff asked.

"Haha. Yeah about that. Well, I might have done something a little overboard." I took another swig. The alcohol burned my throat.

"Wait a minute, Feisty Pants. You're drinking too much." He said, taking the glass off my hands.

I glared at her, and pushed him away. "Don't! I need this, Kristoff. Just let me be!"

Kristoff raised his arms, "Okay, okay. Be drunk."

I smirked at him, "Anyway, yeah, I attacked her in that very room after the photoshoot."

"What? Attacked her?"

I giggled. "Yeah. I was just so hot. My panties were damp because of your stupid photoshoot-"

"Woah. I don't need to know that Anna." He said. I looked at him, and his cheeks are flushed.

I laughed at him, my hands swaying as I ruffled his hair. "It's fine. Don't be prude, Kristoff. It doesn't suit you." Then I laughed again after emptying my glass again. "Anyway, I attacked her with kisses because I couldn't control myself anymore, I was so hot, Kristoff. I want to ravish her. I want to kiss every inch of her skin. I want to be inside-"

"Woah woah woah!" Kristoff covered my mouth with his hand, "I really don't need to know any of that!"

I pushed his hand away. "Okay. Pay attention. Anyway, she said that the sexual tension was too much, and then she said that she needs to leave. Business matters. But I know she's lying. She wants to get away from me. I acted like a teenager with raging hormones and she wants to get away from me." My tears overflowed against my cheeks. "She wants nothing to do with me. Did I say she wants to get away from me?"

Kristoff sighed, "Yes. Three times."

"Ugh. I'm drunk, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are." Kristoff pulled me against his chest. I couldn't stop crying. "Hush, Anna. Maybe it's not as bad as you thinks."

"It is bad." I hiccupped.

"I want to give an advice but you're clearly drunk so let's talk about this tomorrow okay?"

I nod my head and closed my eyes. "Maybe I'll just let Elsa go, Kristoff. I'll just shut my heart off." I said softly, tears flowing endlessly. "I surrender."

Kristoff sighed. "Just forget about her. There are a lot of girls out there who would be happy to have you in their life, Anna."

I hope Kristoff is right.

I closed my eyes.

In my dreams, I heard Elsa's voice demanding to take me home.

* * *

"Elsa!"

"I'll take my wife home now, Kristoff." I demanded as soon as Kristoff opened his door.

"Woah, wait. She's sleeping already. She's drunk." Kristoff said.

I looked at her straight into her eyes. "I. Want. My. Wife. Now."

Kristoff shook his head. "You know what, tell me why would you want to take Anna home? You're leaving her anyways." He shrugged and I'm really getting impatient.

"Where is she?" I asked, looking for Anna inside his apartment.

"In my bedroom."

"What?" I glared at him. Anna is inside Kristoff's bedroom? My mind went somewhere and that made me severely mad. I clenched my fist. "Why is she in your bedroom? Didn't you say she's drunk? If you touch her, Kristoff, I swear to god-"

"Woah! I would never do that to Anna!" Kristoff's hands are raised, as he looked at me, wide-eyed.

"I need to see her now." I said. "I need to see her."

"As I said, she's currently sleeping. She drank a lot of alcohol." Kristoff said.

"Why did you not stop her?" I furrow my eyebrows at him.

Kristoff crossed his arms. "Well, it's not my fault that she wants to be drunk into oblivion."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Are you saying it's my fault?"

"Then whose fault is it then?" Kristoff looked at me, his eyes accusing me. Then he released an exasperating breath, "The girl is in love with you, Elsa."

I blinked. "What?"

"You heard me." Kristoff shrugged. "I know it's not my place to say this but she was in love with you for years ever since she laid her eyes on you on your 18th birthday."

I looked at him dumbfounded, "Anna is in love with me? But… How about Rapunzel? She said she is in love with my cousin, Kristoff. She told me that."

My heart beats fast. Was Kristoff lying?

We had a fight this afternoon that's why Anna left. I realized that I made a mistake by letting her go. I can't live without Anna. She completes me. So I made up my mind, I looked for Anna with the sole intention of making her fall in love with me and forget about my cousin. But this information? I wasn't expecting this. I didn't know that Anna is in love with me. Am I that oblivious?

 _"Oh wow, you're really clueless?"_

" _Oh my god Elsa! You are so fucking oblivious, aren't you?"_

" _You know what? Go. Do your thing. I don't want to be part of this anymore. Make a fool of yourself. I hope you will be happy in every decision you are going to fucking make!"_

Rapunzel's voice rang into my ears. Does that mean she knew all along that Anna is in love with me? Why didn't she say anything?

"Elsa, you really don't know?" Kristoff asked again.

"I didn't know." I replied softly.

"She only said that she likes your cousin to make you jealous. And she wants to hide her feelings for you because of your stupid contract." Kristoff said, this time it was his turn to glare at me.

"She wants to make me jealous?" I repeated.

"For god's sake Elsa! Just don't repeat everything that I say. Now, if you're not in love with Anna, then just let her go. I don't want my best friend to be hurt over and over." Kristoff towered before me as he spoke. "Let her go if you don't love her back so she could move on." He crossed his arms.

"What? I don't want her to move on." Then I lowered my head, "I'm in love with her too." I said softly. My heart beats fast as I voiced out my feelings for Anna.

"What? Did you say you love her too?" Kristoff asked.

I looked at him, straight into his eye. "I love her. So much. I want her back."

Kristoff smiled genuinely at me. "Oh god, thank goodness!"

I smiled at him. "So can I please see her now?"

"Go on." He said that made me smile. "Oh wait."

"What?" I turned towards him again.

He cleared his throat. "Uhm, Elsa. I need one tiny little favor before you go see Anna."

"What is that?" I asked.

He cleared his throat once again, his eyes avoiding mine, he looked ashamed. "Two favors, actually."

I furrowed my eyebrows at him. "What is it? Don't tell me that this is about another photoshoot?"

He scratched the back of his neck, "Not that. It's just, uhm…"

"What is it Kristoff?" I asked impatiently.

He chuckled lightly, "Well, don't tell Anna I told you about her feelings for you. Please. She'll be angry at me."

I chuckled. "Well, it turned out positive, anyway. Why would she be mad?"

"Just don't tell her that. And this goes to my other favor." Kristoff grinned like a teenage boy.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Well?"

"Uhm… I was the one who told her about the 'making someone jealous by making her jealous' strategy."

"What? Making someone jealous by jealous. I'm confused."

He scratched the back of his neck again, "Well, I told her to make you jealous by making someone jealous but the real target was you so you will be jealous. If that makes any sense to you."

"Oh." I tried to comprehend what he was saying. "Correct me if I'm wrong. You gave Anna an advice to make me jealous by pretending that she was in love with my cousin and telling me to help her to make my cousin jealous? But the situation was, I was the target one?"

"Yes. That's right." He grinned again.

"So you are the culprit?" I glared at him and walked towards him.

He raised his arms while he backed out, "Hey. Hey. I'm sorry. But you have to admit that it was effective, right." He grinned again that I just want to punch him in his face, "You were really jealous, right?"

I breathe deeply. "I was really really REALLY jealous." I glared at him.

"Well, atleast I'm right." He patted his own back. "I am a love expert."

I rolled my eyes at him. "So what favor do you want?" I asked as I realized he hasn't told me what he wants.

"Well, let's just say, prove to her that the strategy was effective. I don't need to know what you will do, but I'm pretty sure Anna will tell me all about it." then he laughed, "Please, Elsa?"

I smirked at him. But as a writer, I thought of several ways that I could do Kristoff's favor. I blushed hard at the thoughts running inside my mind. Anna will be totally shock. It will become my advantage. "Deal."

* * *

I woke up with my head pounding painfully. I shouldn't have drunk a lot of alcohol last night and now, I'm going to suffer. I opened my eyes. _Where am I?_ I blinked continuously. I immediately recognized the room. _OUR ROOM._

"Woah! What am I doing here?"

"You're awake." Elsa's soft voice made me widened my eyes.

"What am I doing here?" I repeated.

Elsa sat at the edge of the bed. "Drink this." She gave me a pill and a glass of water.

I took it because I can't take the pain in my head anymore. "Elsa, why am I here?" I asked.

She smiled softly at me, and my heart pounded inside my chest at that simple gesture. _Oh god, I should move on. Elsa, please don't make this hard for me._

"I want my wife home." She said simply.

"Why?" I asked dumbly.

"Because you're my wife. I want you here with me. We're married."

I clenched my fist, and then stood up. "I want a divorce, Elsa. I don't know why I'm here but I need to get away."

Elsa didn't looked shock. She smirked at me. She stands up too. "So you could be with Rapunzel? You want to divorce me so you could be with my cousin?"

I bit my lip and looked away. "Yes." I lied.

Then she stalked towards me with those seductive eyes of hers. I backed away. Why is she acting like this?

"Elsa?" I choked.

"You know what Anna? I want you to rest for a while, that was the initial plan, but I think I couldn't take this any longer." She whispered seductively.

"What are you talking about?" I backed away once again. My back is now against the wall.

"I helped you to make my cousin jealous. Was it effective? Because all I know, is that the only jealous person around here." Then she leaned into my ears. "is ME." She purred that made my knees weak.

"Wha-"

She cuts me off by covering my mouth with hers. I gasped. Her tongue coaxed me to open my mouth and I did. A moan escaped from my throat.

I opened my eyes. I am confused. Elsa is jealous? Elsa is jealous! Does that mean she loves me too?

"Wait, Elsa…" I pushed her lightly. I looked at her and her eyes are hooded with desire.

"What?" she said breathlessly.

"Are you saying-"

"I'm in love with you Anna. Very much so." She softly said that made my heart hammered inside my chest. _Oh god. Elsa is in love with me!_

I smiled at her. "I'm in love with you too Elsa." I confessed, my cheeks reddened.

She giggled lightly. "You're too cute for your own good, my Anna." She pinched my cheeks. "But right now, I want you. So, consummation of marriage should happen right now." She growled that made me chuckle. "I've waited for so fucking long."

"I want that too." I grip on her waist as I pulled her against mine. "But y-you have to uhmmm tell me later how uhmmm I'm here because I'm pretty sure I was at Kristoff's apartment last night. Oh!" I said breathlessly as she nipped on my neck.

"Stop talking Anna." She breathed on my ear and then sucked on my earlobe that I gasped. I'm pretty sure that my panties are wet right now.

"Oh fuck!" I moaned as soon as I felt her thigh between my legs. "Elsa!"

She pushed her leg between mine hard that I moaned loudly. My back is still against the wall. My whole body trembled as she continued to bite and nip my neck. Elsa is currently ravishing my neck and all I can do is moan. "Oh god!" I gasped. "Bed. Please." I begged her because my legs can't take it anymore.

With strength that I didn't know Elsa was capable of, she gripped my waist and my legs automatically found their way around Elsa's body. She carried me and then dropped me on the bed.

Within seconds, she was on top of me, kissing my lips again. "Anna." She moaned as my hands roamed around her body and then stopping at her 'fuller' breast. I knead them slowly and Elsa moaned once again.

"Clothes. Off." I told her.

She straddled on top of me then I lifted myself up to help her unbuttoned her office suit. I unclasped her bra and threw everything away. Without warning, I covered her right pink nipple with my mouth while my hand kneads the other one, giving it the same attention.

"Oh Anna. Hmmmm… Uhhhh…." She moaned.

My tongue continued its ministrations on her breast and Elsa moaned loudly that I'm pretty sure everyone in the mansion heard her.

She pushed me away slightly, "Clothes. Off." She told me this time. She was breathing heavily. Her hair was a messed and I can't help but be proud at myself because I was the one who did this to her. The ever reclusive, poised, stoic Elsa Arendelle, my wife. My freaking wife. My hot wife. _When did I get so lucky?_

Within seconds, my top is off together with my bra, and now Elsa is pulling away my pants.

"Do you know how much I dreamed of doing this to you ever since the sexual tension between us?" she said, her breathing ragged as she crawled on top of me. "You always make me lose control, Anna. And now, you will be officially mine. Just mine."

My heart swelled at her words. Oh god. I am Elsa's. Dreams do come true.

She attacked my lips again; her tongue explored the crevice of my mouth. Then she went down on my jaw, and then onto my neck again. She bit, nipped and sucked the skin there. I am pretty sure that would leave several marks there but I don't care. I love to see those love bites after this.

I moaned when her tongue flicked against my nipples. "Oh god, I love your freckles." She bit them that I cried in pleasure.

"Elsa!" I moaned. Now I am sure that the entire household heard me too.

I gripped her hair as I bucked my hips looking desperately for some kind of friction.

She continued sucking my other nipple that I cried in pleasure once again.

"I will kiss every inch of your skin, Anna." She whispered seductively as she lowered herself, trailing kisses on my tummy and my navel.

I spread my legs wide in response. Fuck, I want her _there_ so desperately.

"You're soaking wet, my love." She hovered against my center.

"Oh, Elsa. Please." I moaned, spreading my legs wider again.

I gasped when I felt her tongue flicked on my clit. I breathe hard as she dove in. I can feel her entire lips and mouth on my center that I gripped on her hair. "Elsa… Elsa… uhh… uhh…."

I bucked my hips forward and my eyes widened when I felt her wet tongue inside my hole. I trembled. "Fuck!"

Elsa placed my legs on top of her shoulders and that made me bucked on her even more. "Oh god, Elsa!" I breathed hard. "I need you. Inside me. Uhhhh.. Ahhh Elsa!"

Then her tongue was replaced by her fingers that my eyes rolled on top of my head. "Fuck! Elsa! Oh god!" I moaned as I felt two fingers curling inside of me. "I'm sooo ahhhhh close…"

"Come for me, love." She said, her breath hovered against my center. Her tongue flicked on my clit once again that made me come hard. Stars explode on top of my head.

"Elsa!" I moaned loud enough for the neighbors to hear me. I couldn't care less.

Elsa went back on my lips after she finished lapping my juices. "Are you okay, Anna?"

I smiled sheepishly, my breathing still ragged. "That was… A-amazing." Then I kissed her and tasted myself on her. I struggled to talk, "Are you sure you haven't had any girlfriend before me, Elsa?"

"Why?" She laughed. "You are my first, Anna. You are the only one who thaw my frozen world."

I laughed at her. "Because that…" Breathe. "The one that you did… was just…" Breathe again. "You know, like a pro."

She chuckled. "I am a writer, Anna. I write things especially sexy scenes. So I have lot of theories in mind that we could explore every hour, minute, every second of the day." She said seductively.

"Woah! I like that. Totally like that." I grinned at her. I was about to kiss her again when a knock on the door startled both of us.

Rapunzel's voice echoed in our room.

 **"ARE YOU TWO DONE? I AM PRETTY SURE THAT THE ENTIRE NEIGHBORHOOD HEARD YOU, ANNA. I HAVE TO SEND ALL OF OUR MAIDS OUTSIDE BECAUSE THEY COULDN'T FINISHED THEIR CHORES ANYWAY BECAUSE OF YOUR… YOU KNOW, ACTIVITIES THERE. PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE DONE. I BADLY NEED MY SLEEP TOO."**

We both laugh together at Rapunzel. I should be embarrassed but I couldn't care less.

With one move, I flipped our position. Elsa stared at me, wide-eyed.

I shouted loudly for Rapunzel to hear as I straddled Elsa. "NOT QUITE. I HAVE TO DEVOUR MY WIFE FIRST, RAPUNZEL. JUST USE HEADSET OR SOMETHING!"

 **"UGH! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOUR SEXUAL TENSION WITH EACH OTHER COULD LEAD INTO THIS. I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!"**

Elsa giggled as soon as we heard Rapunzel's heavy footsteps away from our door.

"Now, where were we?" I purred as I lowered myself on Elsa, capturing her mouth with mine.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Well, that was quite HOT, wasn't it? It had been so long since I wrote sexy scenes, I hope I gave justice to this.**

 **Anyway, yay! They're together now so it means that this story might come to an end pretty soon, especially when I ran out of ideas. I have so many incomplete stories that I don't want to drag anymore stories to an incomplete status.**

 **Before anything else, I would recommend my other stories (Brittana and Clexa fanfics) for all of you to read. I hope you will like them too. :)**

 **If ever I decided to finish this soon, don't worry, I would write another Elsanna fanfics if ever another idea comes into my mind. :)**

 **So, give me your love? Tell me your favorite scenes, lines and character?**

 **And as I've said, I welcome fluff ideas if you want me to write them for this couple.**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated, it's like a fanfiction writer 'salary' lol :)**


	13. Melting my Heart Over and Over

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Good news. Bad news. Bad news: This story is complete. But Good news is: I have another Elsanna story entitled ONE NIGHT STAND so after reading this, we can all turn to that story. You will like it, I promise.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 13**

"Oh god, I love you." I whisper against her ear. "Do you know how much I love you, Elsa?" My tongue doing wonders on her earlobe. Elsa moans helplessly.

I continue my ministrations on her jaw, neck, her other earlobe and back to her lips.

"I thought you're in love with Rapunzel." She said between kisses.

I lift my head and steady my gaze on hers. "I just want to know if you're jealous. I just want to know if you have feelings for me." I said guiltily.

Her left eyebrow raise at me. "Well it was effective. I was so jealous and I thought you don't have any feelings for me so I wanted to run away."

"Oh Elsa. I'm so sorry." I lowered myself on top of her so I could lean into her neck. "I didn't realize that I was hurting you."

She caresses my hair as she hugs me tightly. "Let's not talk about that anymore. The important thing is, I am yours officially and you are mine, only mine." She said softly, giving me a peck on my lips.

I lift my body again so I could gaze at her eyes, I smirk, "Hmmm, possessive Elsa. I like that."

She laughs and pulls my nape, her mouth met mine and we kiss again. I could never get enough of her. The simple sweet kisses turn into heated ones as she pokes her tongue against my lips. I open my mouth to grant her access. I moan as our tongue fight for dominance. She won and all I could do was suck her tongue. _Oh! Delicious!_

I was breathless when we pull apart, then I attack her neck, placing small kisses and love bites against her skin. I want the whole world to know that Elsa is mine. All mine. The sharp intake of her breath made me suck on her skin more.

"Are you showering me with kiss marks?" she said almost breathlessly as she pulls me against her neck, making me continue what I was doing.

I lick the skin that I just bit, "Yes. I want the whole world to know that you're mine."

She giggles softly. "Rapunzel is going to be shock when she sees that. She is going to tease me endlessly."

"Well then… Let her." I said, smirking, looking at my masterpiece on her neck.

She growls and pulls me against her again. "I love you so much, my Anna." She mumbles against my lips.

My heart reacts again. Hearing those words coming out of Elsa's mouth was heaven. I would never get tired of hearing them over and over.

My hands travel down as I cup her luscious breasts. Her body reacts as I brush her nipple.

"Anna…" she moans.

I left her lips to give attention to her obviously aroused breasts. "Hmmm.." I moan, sucking her nipple and cupping the other one with my hand. Elsa grips on my hair as she bucks her hips against my body probably looking for some kind of friction. I position myself on top of hers, my center against her center. I could feel her wetness against me as she planted her hands on my waist, her hips bucking against mine. We both moan at the contact of our dripping center rubbing together.

I want to kiss every inch of Elsa's skin, but Elsa is doing a good job to stop me. She writhes beneath me, both of her hands on my waist. She encircles her legs against mine, as she bucks against my body. I push myself on her in response.

"Oh god." I moan, lifting myself using my arms as I thrust against her continuously.

"Anna…" she moans again. Her eyes staring back at mine as our lower body communicates. I spread my legs even further so she could spread her legs too given that hers encircles mine. I thrust faster at her, our center rubbing furiously against each other.

The hooded eyes of Elsa as she looks at me while biting her lips were just so tantalizingly seductive. With ragged breathing, I thrust against her once more. I moan at the wetness coating between our legs.

The bed squeaks noisily as we thrust against each other. This is just so freakingly hot.

We continue thrusting against each other, I decided to break the stare and kiss her instead. Within seconds, we moan each other's name as we reach our orgasm in unison.

* * *

"Thank god, you both are finished!" Rapunzel huffed as soon as we enter the dining table. Then she covers her mouth in shock as she stares at me, bewildered. "Your neck!"

I flushed and then I took a glance at Anna who is now grinning at me.

"Will you blame me? Her neck is just so delicious." She said looking at me with those hungry eyes.

Rapunzel glares at her. "You should have hid them. This is just so awkward."

I laugh. Never in my entire life did I imagine seeing Rapunzel getting all flushed and awkward.

"Don't be prude, 'Zel." I smirked.

"Prude?! You're calling me prude? Oh my god. I am not like that, and you know that, but hearing your moans and the sound of your bed made me this!" she gestured to herself that made both Anna and I laughed. "And you know what, I'm serious about the maids. They look all flushed when they heard Anna's scream!"

Anna bit her lip, her cheeks blushing. "Really? Am I that loud?"

I reach out on her waist. "Actually yes, my love. You were really that loud." I chuckled.

"It was your fault." She said, her voice different as she encircles her hand on my nape, "You shouldn't have done that thing with your-"

"Hey, stop it. I'm right here. Please no more sexual innuendos. My ears are already burning!" Rapunzel said, cutting Anna off.

I rolled my eyes. Anna kisses me on the cheek instead.

* * *

Anna enters my office with that sultry look that can melt my heart in an instant. She locks my door with a click. My heartbeat rises again. I could never get enough of my wife.

"Elsa."

"Yes, Ms. Anna?" I lean into my desk, elbows placed, hands clasp together as I look at her with formality.

Her lips twitch as she looks at me. She wets her lips slowly and I watch her heatedly, my eyes narrowed. "I have some important things to tell you and I know that it needs your full attention, Ms. Arendelle." She said while walking pass my table.

"Hmmm…" I nod.

When she reaches my chair, she unceremoniously flops down on my lap. She wets her lips again. "Did I ever tell you that I want to kiss you with your glasses on? I mean, you are just so hot with them."

I blush furiously. "Really?" my voice strained.

She nods, and then she cups my chin pulling me forward to her. She kisses my lips softly. "I miss you." She mumbles against my lips.

It's almost 5 PM and this is the only time Anna and I were alone. I had been busy with work and meetings for the rest of the day.

I put my hands at her back, pulling her against me. "I miss you too, Anna. So much."

"I love you." She said softly and it warms my heart every time she says those words.

"I love you too." I whisper. "I have a surprise for you."

"What?" she asks, pulling away from me.

I smile at her. "I'll tell you when we get home."

She pouts. "Tell me now." She demands. I chuckle.

"Be patient, my love."

She crosses her arms. "Well, you shouldn't have said it now if you're not planning to tell me right away."

I kiss her cheek. "I shouldn't have brought it up but my self-control faded when you kiss me. You are my weakness."

She giggled. "Really?"

"Really."

"Well then, let's go! I love surprises." She stands up and pulls me.

"Okay, okay." I stand up, and hug her so tightly. "I am so lucky to have you, Anna." I said, smiling when I notice her blushing. _Oh, Anna._

* * *

"Rapunzel! Listen. Is everything ready?" I had a chance to call my cousin when Anna went to the ladies' room. My nerves are getting into me. I am so nervous.

 _ **"I told you already, Elsa. Everything is perfect!"**_

"Well, I just want to make sure. I don't want anything to happen in the courtyard!"

 _ **"What could happen?"**_

My breathing quickens. "I am just so nervous and all."

" _ **Everything is fine, Elsa. Anna will love it. Especially your gift."**_

"You think so?" I ask, my voice unsure.

 _ **"She will love it. Believe me. Don't be such a dork and act normal."**_

I cleared my throat. "Well, uhm. I might have told her _accidentally_ that I have a surprise for her. But I didn't say what."

 _ **"Oh my god, Elsa. You can't keep your mouth shut, huh."**_

"Well, mouth was opened when she kissed me-"

Rapunzel cuts her off. _**"I don't want to know the details of you and Anna having sex in your office, Elsa!"**_

I laugh. "We haven't, don't worry."

 _ **"Thank goodness!"**_

"Oh, Anna is here. Just make sure everything is okay." I hurriedly said then I ended the call.

* * *

Elsa looks uneasy as she fidgets on her seat. "Elsa, are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah. I'm alright." She said, her eyes on the road.

"You look pale." I said.

"I'm fine, don't worry." She said, looking at me briefly.

We reach the mansion in silence. I was wondering what was Elsa thinking but decided not to pry on her behavior. "Okay, we're here." She said finally breaking the silence. "I need you to wear this." She said handing me the blindfold.

I grin widely. "So this is what makes you nervous?"

She blushes and scratches her neck; "I told you I have a surprise for you."

I look down, my cheeks redden in embarrassment. "Well I thought differently."

"What were you expecting?"

I bite my lower lip. "Nothing." I said embarrassedly. To be honest, I was thinking more of a hot steamy sex in our bedroom. I thought she would surprise me with sexy lingerie that will make me drool. Guess, I was wrong. I mentally berated myself for being so crude and hot all the time. Well, can anyone blame me? My wife is Elsa Arendelle and she is just so hot.

Elsa puts my blindfold in place and helps me get off the car. Slowly, she guides me to walk. My heart beats rapidly as I anticipate what Elsa's surprise was.

"We're here." She said softly behind my ear as she removes my blindfold slowly.

I open my eyes, and blink a few times for my eyes to adjust. When my eyes open fully, I gasp in shock. "Oh my god."

The courtyard of the mansion was completely designed by flowers. At the center, there is a table for two complete with candlelight and all. There are also 5 people at the side, musical instruments in hand. They started playing a romantic tune as Elsa holds my hand. "Did you like it?"

I throw my arms at her and hug her tightly. My tears start to fall. "Oh, I love it Elsa. It's like my dream date. How did you know?"

She grins sheepishly. "Well, let's just say, I've done a lot of research about you. A lot of people willingly help me too."

"Oh, Elsa." I said, pulling away as I wipe my tears. "This is too much. I don't even know if I deserve this."

"Oh, Anna. You deserve it. You deserve all of this. You are very special Anna. You are my soulmate. And I am now complete with you in my life." Elsa said that made me kiss her.

She melts in my arms. "I love you Elsa." I mumble.

"I love you too, Anna. My Anna." She said that made my heart beats fast again. "Shall we?" she asks when she pulls away.

"We shall." I replied cheekily.

Like a true perfect gentlewoman, Elsa guides me on my seat then she went on her own chair. She clicks her fingers and then Gerda appears with a plate covered with silverware.

"Thanks Gerda." Elsa said. Gerda smiles at Elsa then to me. "Open it, Anna."

I look at the silverware with utmost curiosity. I look at Gerda who is smiling at me, and then to Elsa.

"Go on." She said, smiling.

I remove the lid. My hand automatically covers my mouth when I saw the two tickets on the plate. "Caribbean cruise tickets? Oh my god! Oh my god Elsa!"

Elsa smiles warmly at me as excitement wash over me. "It's for our honeymoon, Anna. Since we didn't have one. I know it's too late but-"

I cut her off as I run into her arms and kiss her. We almost stumble on the floor as I attack her with kisses. "Oh my god, Elsa!"

She grins into me when I pull away. "Did you like it?"

"I love it!" I squeal in excitement.

Gerda clears her throat and I stand up abruptly, my cheeks reddened in embarrassment because of the stunt I did in front of her.

Elsa chuckles at my expense. I glare at her. "Sorry." I told Gerda. "I was just so excited."

Gerda laughs, "It's alright my child. Guess I can leave both of you now so you could have your romantic dinner."

"Yes. Thanks Gerda." Elsa said. I went to my respective seat again and Elsa just smiles lovingly at me. "I am so glad you like it. I was just so nervous that you might not like my gift."

"I love it Elsa." I replied and then I reach out for her hand on the table and I caress it softly. "I love everything you do. I am so in love with you ever since I laid my eyes on you on your 18th birthday." I confess that made my cheeks warm again.

Elsa smiles at me and I just want to kiss her into oblivion. "I am so glad you saw me at that day. Even though I haven't noticed you at that time because I was being myself, you know, shutting the world out. You did everything to get close to me. Ever since you came into the office, applying to be my assistant, there is something about you that I can't pinpoint at that time. Now I know the reason why. You are my everything, Anna. Only you can make me happy. I am so blessed to have you in my life."

"Oh Elsa." I almost cried because my heart overpowers with joy and love. "I love you so much."

But Elsa wasn't finished, "When you accept the agreement to become my girlfriend, and eventually my wife, I was so happy but I just didn't want to admit it to myself at that time because I thought you were in love with someone else and I just don't want to be hurt. But still, I fell for you hard and I was so glad that you caught me. I am deeply in love with you, Anna. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If we weren't already married, I would have propose to you right now, but since you are mine already, I just want to give you the best honeymoon in the world."

"Oh Elsa." I was speechless. Hearing Elsa's confession and declaration of love made my heart melt over and over.

* * *

"Hey Kristoff!" I said cheerfully as soon as Kristoff answered the phone.

 _ **"Woah. You sound happy?"**_

"Well yeah. Me and Elsa will be gone for 2 weeks. And I'm just calling you to say goodbye."

 _ **"So you two both make up, huh? No more drinking sessions for you then?"**_

I giggled. "Well about that, sorry for the trouble. And thank you for helping Elsa carry me back to our home."

I heard Kristoff laughed. _**"No worries."**_ Then he cleared his throat, _**"How did it go? What happened?"**_

I flopped myself on the sofa. "Well, you are truly a love expert." I said, giggling.

Kristoff laughed. _**"Well, I told you. I'm THAT good."**_

I snorted. "Well, okay. But that jealous thing almost made Elsa ran away from me, she thought that I have no feelings for her."

 _ **"Ah… well… atleast she uhm… didn't run away. Did she tell you why?"**_

"Actually, I haven't got the chance to ask her about that. We were busy doing… uhmmm… you know…" I said, giggling again and imagining Kristoff's awkward red face.

 _ **"Seriously though, I don't need to know that."**_

"Hahaha! I know. I just want to tease you." I laugh. "Well, she surprised me with candlelight dinner and everything, like she was proposing to me again. She said she is in love with me, Kristoff. And I'm just so completely overjoyed."

 _ **"I'm so happy for you, Anna. I already told you that you will have your happily ever after, haven't I?"**_

"Oh, yes, you told me that. Thanks again Kristoff-"

"Anna, are you ready?" Elsa's voice echoed in the room.

"Just a sec!" I replied loudly to Elsa. Then I turn my attention back towards Kristoff. "Bye, Kristoff. See you in two weeks. And give us a copy of the photoshoot okay?"

 _ **"Okay, feisty pants. Will do. Tell Elsa goodbye for me."**_

"Will do. Donkey-face!" I said laughing then I ended the call.

"Who are you talking to?" Elsa said as she enters the room.

"That's Kristoff." I replied, walking towards her, my arms on her nape.

Elsa smiles warmly at me. "Tell Kristoff I said thank you." She said.

"For helping you carry me? I already said that to him."

Elsa winks sexily at me. I have to control myself not to take her right here, right now. "For that too. Just tell him my thanks."

I was about to ask again when she silenced me with kisses.

"Elsa." I moan as she deepens the kiss.

"Do we still have time?" she mumbles between kisses.

"We could have a quickie." I reply between kissing her that made her growl and then we end up in bed. Or should I say, against the wall specifically.

Again.

For the Nth time.

I'm not complaining anyway.

I just couldn't get enough of her.

Screams of pleasure from both of us were heard once again before our official honeymoon began.

This. Is. Life.

I am just so lucky that I, Anna Arendelle, am the one who thaw the Frozen world of one Elsa Arendelle. And I will make sure to love her in every way possible.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: I know, I know, I ended it and you might probably be mad because I ended it, but don't worry, I have another Elsanna fic that I'm sure you will love too. It's just that I don't want to drag this story any longer now that they're together. It might end up like my other incomplete fics so I decided to finish it and write another love story. So yay, right?**

 **So give me some love for this story for the last time. Tell me what you all think? Did I gave justice with the ending? Tell me all ur favorites, scenes, lines and characters?**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY FIRST ELSANNA FANFIC. :)**


End file.
